Cuando Me Enamore
by KeyAl
Summary: Isabella Swan de 25, siempre ha sido confundida con un chico trabaja para la DEA donde es mejor conocida por sus compañeros como Biel, esta se verá envuelta en una misión encubierta para atrapar a un famoso narcotraficante, lo que no sabe es que no podrá escapar tan fácilmente de las garras del peligroso Edward Cullen, y con quien mantendrá una relación poco común.
1. Prefacio

Cuando Me Enamore

Isabella Swan una chica de 25, que siempre ha sido confundida con un chico trabaja para la DEA donde es mejor conocida por sus compañeros como Biel, esta se verá envuelta en una misión encubierta para atrapar a un famoso narcotraficante, lo que no sabe nuestra quería chica es que no podrá escapar tan fácilmente de las garras del peligroso Edward Cullen, y con quien mantendrá una relación poco común.

Prefacio

Isabella Swan, Bella para su familia y Biel para sus compañeros del trabajo, es una chica de 25 años de piel tostada por el sol, cabello negro y liso hasta poco más debajo de las orejas con el lado derecho totalmente rapado y ojos marrones, a quien suelen confundir con un chico, ya que siempre le ha gustado vestir con pantalones y por sus facciones andróginas, además de ser muy diestras en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas blancas y de fuego, es una persona atlética, y por todo esto es una de las mejores en su trabajo.

Edward Cullen, conocido por el narcotráfico es un hombre de 32 años de piel pálida, cabello rojizo y liso, y ojos verde esmeralda, su figura musculosa y torneada suele volver locas a las chicas, este hombre nació con el sexto sentido de saber cuándo una persona miente aun si conocerla, además de ser un genio con los números, es el narcotraficante más famoso, debido a su profesión se tiene a si mismo prohibido enamorarse, pero su vida da un cambio de 180º cuando conoce al joven chico Biel.

POV Biel

Desde pequeña siempre me gusto vestirme con pantalones odiaba las faldas al igual que mi madre con quien tengo mucho parecido por ese aspecto, recuerdo que mi padre le encantaba mi cabello y no quería cortármelo, pero para mí era muy molesto me llagaba hasta la mitad del brazo y me molestaba mucho, me daba mucha calor y solía pegarse a mi cara, así que un día me hice una cola de caballo en la nuca lo más flojo que pude y me corte el cabello, mi padre casi muere cuando me vio, mi mama en cambio no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Cálmate Charlie, es sola una niña seguro que como a mi le molesta el cabello largo y pegado a la cara.- mi mama le decía a mi papá para calmarlo.

Siempre fui muy destacada por mis altas notas en el colegio y sobresaliente en natación y deportes, desde pequeña me gustaban las armas, junto a mi mejor amigo Jacob Black decidimos estudiar y unimos a la DEA o alguna otra fuerza policial; fui la mejor de la academia en mi generación seguida por poco por Jake, desde que había entrado en la academia le había pedido a todos mis compañero que se refirieran a mi como un chico y que me llamaran Biel.

Pocos años después de que entrada en la DEA mis padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico donde perdieron la vida, estaban orgullosos de lo que había logrado a pesar que sobre todo a mi padre le hubiera gustado que fuera un poco más femenina, por ello una vez al mes, me ponía una peluca de cabello natural me ponía un vestido me maquillaba y salía a algún bar/restaurant o alguna discoteca, no tenía familiares cercanos, o no que yo conociera, y como era hija única ya nadie solía decirme Bella, todos me llamaban Biel, es era mi identidad en cubierta, nadie sospechara que fuera una mujer a pesar de que todos mis compañeros y amigos cercanos sabían que realmente.

Disclaimer: Los Personajes de esta historia son propiedad de SM.

La historia es de mi completa autoría, algunos sucesos fueron inspiradas en series con temas similares.

Espero que les guste. Intentare subir un capítulo por semana, mas que todo los miércoles.


	2. 1 Los Gemelos Hale

Capítulo 1. Los Gemelos Hale

Estaba allí yo una chica de piel algo tostada por el sol, cabello negro y liso el cual me llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las orejas con un corte desprolijo y el costado derecho totalmente rapado, ojos marrones, facciones algo andrógina y que también poseo un cuerpo atlético estos me hacían parecer muchas veces como un chico, lo cual es algo medianamente conveniente, ya que por ninguna razón tenía a hombres detrás de mí, pero si lograba tener una faena de mujeres enamoradas de mí, y no es que sea lesbiana o algo similar, simplemente se aprovechar de las ocasiones que se me ponen en el camino.

La verdad es que me gusta verme más como un chico que como una chica, esto me conviene mucho por mi trabajo, ya que trabajo para DEA y esto sirve para que en ciertas misiones encubierto, mi vida normal suelo vestirme como una chica común, pero en el trabajo soy otra persona, mis compañeros siempre me han tratado como un hombre aun sabiendo que soy una mujer, ahora me encontraba montada en una BMW F700GS motocicleta rojo con negra ligera enfundada en un traje de motocross negro y un casco integrar igualmente negro, estaba de camino a una misión, de camino a buscar a unos gemelos, la misión era dejarlos sanos y salvos a una casa de seguridad.

Al llegar al lugar de encuentro me topé con una chica de unos 20 años junto a un chico un poco mayor, estaban vestidos tal cual como me informaron que iban los gemelos que tendría que trasladar, el chico me vio fijamente y se acercó con la chica siguiéndole los pasos algo temerosa.

-Biel?- pregunto aquel chico que de cerca sería un poco más alto que yo quien mide 1.73cm, el me sacaría unos 5cm mas quizás, la chica era un poco más pequeña detrás de él su cara redondita y sus mejillas sonrosadas y facciones delicadas, el chico en cambio tenia facciones afiladas de cuerpo atlético, ambos de cabellos y ojos dorados como el oro.

-Jasper? Rosalie?- pregunte yo en respuesta subiendo un poco la visera del casco para que lograran ver mis labio y escucharme mejor, ellos solo medio asintieron.-Suban mientras más rápido lleguemos más rápido terminamos con esto.- dije señalando la motocicleta y dándoles a cada uno un casco semi-integral que llevaba en la mano a lo cual la chica quien sería Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco pero Jasper solo la tomo por los hombros y le dio un apretón como si le infundiera valor con ese gesto, la ayudo a montarse en la motocicleta detrás de mí y se montó el más atrás, ya casi en la parrilla.- Sujétense, no me gusta ir a menos de 80km/h.- grite antes de bajar la visera y acelerar.

Estábamos en un camino desolado cuando de repente apareció una camioneta negra e intento sacarnos del camino, yo había estudiado bien la ruta, por aquí no habían muchas casas, pero cerca había una cueva en la cual podíamos escondernos un rato para despistar, pero llegar allí sería difícil, ya que la camioneta insistía en sacarnos del camino, fui un poco rápida y me salí del camino dirigiéndome a la cueva dejando una mota de polvo por el derrape. La cueva no estaba muy lejos de allí así que fue rápido llegar.

-¡Joder! ¿Quién sería que conducía?- oí maldecía a Jasper detrás de mí.

-Por lo visto no nos siguieron, eso me resulta algo sospechoso.- dije en voz neutra mientras me quitaba el casco.

-Pues quizás no nos quería matar ni nada, pero si nos pegó un buen susto.- oí hablar por primera vez a Rosalie.

-Bueno sea quien sea tenemos que movernos.- me quite mi mochila de la espalda que muy fácilmente se confundía como parte de mi gracias al traje que llevaba puesto.

-Toma.- le tendí a Jasper unos vaqueros rasgados y una camisa negra.- Y para ti.- le tendí a Rosalie un mono deportivo rasgado una falda negra a cuadro y una camisa igualmente negra. Yo me puse a cambiarle la pintura ala motocicleta mientras ellos iba a uno de los extremos de la cueva a cambiarse, tome con el borde de mis uñas cortas uno de los pliegues casi imperceptible de la pintura de la motocicleta, ahora la motocicleta roja con detalles negros era toda negra con detalles plateados, totalmente diferente a como lucia hace unos minutos.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- pregunto algo incrédula Rosalie.

-Secretos mío.- dije de manera picara mientras le picaba el ojo, gesto que provoco un fuerte sonrojo de toda su cara.- ¿Listos?- pregunte, pero antes de escuchar respuesta escuche unas voces a lo lejos, le hice señas con el dedo para que guardaran silencio, me agache y tome la pistola de que llevaba en el tobillo derecho, la sujete firme con las dos manos mientras le hacía señal a los hermanos para que se pusieran detrás de mí. Fui caminando con pasos firmes y rectos hasta que las voces se hicieron más fuerte.

-Te dije que no Bree, no debemos venir aquí, recuerda lo que nos dijo Biel.- se escuchó una voz de niña.

-No me impota, voy a espelar atí a que Biel venga.- se escuchó una voz aguda.

Suspire de alegría solo sería Bree y Kristie, guarde el arma otra vez en mi tobillo y voltee a ver a los gemelos, cruce miradas con Jasper que esperaba cauteloso mis indicaciones.

-No hay que tener, son un par de niñas que conozco.- medio sonreí, caminando de regreso a la motocicleta para esconderla mejor. Los gemelos me miraron mientras me movía por la cueva junto a la motocicleta.- Bueno, síganme, nos quedaremos el resto del día por aquí.- ya estaba oscureciendo y me venía como anillo al dedo que Bree y Kristie estuvieran allí, camine a la entrada de la cueva y a lo lejos vi dos siluetas una más pequeña que la otra.- ¿Bree, Kristie que hacen aquí a estas horas, ya casi anochece, y su mama debe de estar preocupada?- dije con voz severa, realmente me sorprendía a mí misma que las personas no supiera que soy mujer por mi voz, ya que no la modulaba para que sonara más masculina, simplemente era neutral, claro que siempre trataba de hablar de manera severa cuando era Biel, salí de mi ensimismo cuando sentí el cuerpo de Bree estrellarse contra el mío.

-Pues tío Biel, Bree insistía en que tenías mucho tiempo sin pasar por casa y te quería ver, y como no hay manera de saber cuándo vendrías, me arrastro hasta acá escondida de tío Mike.- dijo la más grande Kristie, realmente no era mi sobrina ya que era hija única y mis padres habían muerto ya hace algunos años en un accidente de tránsito.

-Mentila tatio Biel, yo sabía que venias así que vine a resibilte.- Bree estaba gritando intentando en defenderse de las palabras de su hermana mayor.- ¿Tatio? ¿Quiénes son esas pesonas?- dijo refiriéndose a los gemelos detrás de mí.

-Son unos conocidos, pero ya, vamos a casa antes de que se haga más tarde.- dije agarrando a Bree entre mis brazos y treparla en mis hombres y salir de allí, caminamos alrededor de 1 hora u hora y media antes de llegar a una pequeña casita escondida entre un pequeño bosque en el camino.

Los gemelos nos siguieron sin mediar palabras, solo de vez en cuando se dedicaban miraras, quizás podrían imaginarse lo que otro pensara con solo verse a los ojos, pero eso no me importaba simplemente tendría que hacer este sencillo trabajo para terminar esta misión, realmente estos gemelos solo eran unos primos lejanos de un político corrupto que estaba lijado a un gran narcotraficante, por lo cual no le tomaba importancia de que nos toparnos con las niñas, ya que ellas son sobrinas de Mike Newton, un compañero de la DEA al cual le había avisado de las posibilidades de pasar por su casa hoy mientras llevaba a cabo la misión.

Al entrar a la casa, escuchamos gritos por doquier, y no era de extrañarse si ya había oscurecido por completo y las niñas no habían estado allí desde hace un buen rato.

-¡MAMÁ Tatio Biel vino!- Grito Bree, bajándose de mis hombros con una agilidad excepcional.

-Quiero saber ¿en dónde carajos estaban ustedes metidas?- dijo con voz serena pero severa una mujer de salía por una puerto a la sala en la que habíamos entrado.

-Mama, ya sabes cómo se pone Bree, cuando se trata del tío Biel, me hizo acompañarla a esa cueva y esperar que tío apareciera, y bueno nos hemos topado con el justo al llegar.- respondió Kristie en tono de reproche mirando a Bree.

-Querida Jessica, ¿y no piensas saludar? Tranquila, la pequeña Bree tiene un sentido muy agudo para saber cuándo estoy cerca, eso es todo, no le eches bronca.- dije acercándome a la delgada morena madre de las pequeñas, dejándole un beso húmedo en su mejilla.- Disculpa he venido equipado.- dijo haciendo gesto a los gemelos en la puerta.

-Lo siento.- dijo sonrojándose.- Tranquilo, siempre serás bienvenido.- deja que le diga a Mike para que prepare un cuarto para tus amigos, si me disculpan, quedan en su casa.- entono Jessica aun apenada y nerviosa.- Vengan niñas báñense antes de sentarse a comer.- dijo esto llevándose a las niñas con ella adentro de la casa.

-Disculpen todo esto, no tenía esto planeado, aquí estaremos seguro en la mañana nos iremos, siéntanse libre de sentarse o de pedir lo que quieran.- dije con tono de disculpa a los gemelos mientras se sentaban.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, lo importante es que lleguemos a la casa de seguridad.- dijo Jasper con la voz algo ronca.

-¿Que les apetece tomar?- pregunte frente a la puerta por donde desapareció Jessica con las niñas.

-Jugo estaría bien.- dijo Jasper y Rosalie solo asintió.

-Ya vuelvo.- dije desapareciendo, me dirigí a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador, tome 2 vasos de vidrio y serví algo de jugo de naranja.

-Con que al final si viniste.- dijo una voz masculina a mi espalda, era Mike.- No creí algo saliera mal como para pasar por aquí en plena misión.- dijo parándose junto a mí.

-La verdad es que no estoy seguro de que paso, una camioneta quería sacarnos del camino y no quise arriesgarlos, así que me desvié un poco.- dije sin tomarle importancia.

-¿Ellos saben exactamente dónde están?- dijo esto refiriéndose a los gemelos sentados en la sala.

-La verdad es que no, al parecer solo el chico es astuto, pero no creo que sepa donde se encuentran específicamente así que no tienes por qué preocuparte, no sería tan imprudente, como traerlos a tu casa si representaran una amenaza.- dije tranquila.- Me quiero dar un baño, esta ropa de motocross es muy fastidiosa y caminamos un buen rato desde la cueva.- dije fastidiada ya que me había pasado con la cantidad de ropa que me había puesto junto al traje de motocross.

-Después de comer te puedes bañar, Jess me dijo que solo queda servir la mesa.- dijo Mike mientras e seguía a la sala.

-Aquí les tengo, jugo de naranja, me imagino que tendrán hambre, vengan vamos a comer.- les dije yo a los gemelos con una confianza, como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Nos sentamos en una mesa rectangular Mike en una punta y yo en la otra en un lado estaban Jessica a mi lado junto con Bree y Kristie quienes se había bañado rápido para sentarse a comer, y del otro lado Jasper a mi lado y Rosalie, quedando un lugar vacío junto a ella separándola así de Mike, todos comimos en silencio, sin siquiera levantar la vista del plato.

-Bueno, síganme les mostrare su habitación.- dijo Jessica levantándose de la mesa.- Mike, niñas, levanten ustedes al mesa, ya vuelvo.- Yo me levante de mis puerto y me siguieron los gemelos sin mediar palabras.- Jessica nos llevó a un pasillo y abrió una puerta en la habitación no había más que 2 cama individuales una separada de la otra y una cómoda entre ambas camas.- Aquí se pueden quedar a dormir, siéntanse libre de usar la ropa de la cómoda.- le dijo Jessica algo apenada.

-Bueno, yo vendré por ustedes en la mañana, por lo menos su cuarto tiene una gran TV, descanse.- dije mientras salía detrás de Jessica y cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.-Bueno, yo tomare un baño.- le informe a Jess.- Me quedare en la habitación de Mike.- me dirigí con ella a la cocinan donde estaban Mike con sus sobrina ordenando y limpiando todo.

-Niñas pueden ir a su cuarto a ver TV en un rato paso a leerles un cuento para dormir.- dijo Jess poniéndose a lavar los platos.

-Yo quielo mimil con tatio Biel.- sentencio Bree.

-No puedes, tío Biel tiene que hablar con tío Mike y se dormirá tarde hoy, y las niñas que no duermen temprano no crecen.- dije en un tono casi mordaz.

-Bree, vamos, ya abra otra oportunidad de que duermas con el tío Biel.- le dijo Kristie en tono de consolación desapareciendo con Bree por la puerta.

-Mike, acompáñame que tenemos que hablar.-dije mientras salía en dirección al baño, me encantaba el baño de esta casa, tenía como una especie de quebrada con agua dulce y refrescante.

-Quieres que me bañe contigo, o te falta un tornillo.- casi me grito Mike con la cara colorada.

-Nada de eso, la que se va a bañar soy yo, esta ropa da mucha calor y siento que me estoy cocinando.- comencé a quitarme la ropa de motocross, debajo llevaba unos Jean negros y una camisa negra manga larga más abajo llevaba unos boxers y otra camisa más ceñida blanca y debajo de eso una especie de faja que terminaba de aplanar mis pequeños senos, al estar libre de todo eso voltee a mirar a Mike que tenía la cara como un tomate.- No te pongas así, ya sabias que soy una mujer, es como si fuera Jess.- dije en todo tranquilizador mientras me zambullía a la quebrada.- Aun me impresiona lo que hizo tu padre con esto, mira que hacer una casa con una especie de riachuelo artificial en el bajo es una maravilla, ya quisiera tener algo así en mi casa.- dije mientras me estrujaba para sacarme el sudor.- Pásame el jabón.- dije extendiéndole la mano, la cosa es que él estaba a un piso de distancia de donde yo estaba ya que el baño tenía una especie de piscina al final en donde estaba lo que yo le llamaba la quebrada, habían unas escaleras para bajar, pero yo me había lanzado cual nadadora profesional.

-Bueno y de que quería hablar.- dijo Mike mientras me acercaba el jabón.

-Pues de nada, no quería de Jess o Bree se escabulleran al baño mientras me bañaba, es una lástima que no pueda bañarme aquí siempre que venga ya que siempre están aquí y estoy segura que si me meto al baño alguna se escabulliría y descubrirían que soy una mujer.- le dije triste, solía bañarme allí antes de que Jess y las niñas se mudaran con Mike, pero tras la muerte del esposo de Jess Tyler Crowley, ella y las niñas se vinieron a vivir acá, y desde entonces Jess y Bree están prendadas de mi.-La verdad es que no sé qué me ven las mujeres incluso Jess está enamorada de mi.- comente en voz alta.

-Pues la verdad es que aunque en la oficina saben que eres mujer llevas locas a más de una, y no lo saben disimular, de nosotros pues no creo que los lleves loco por ser mujer sino que hay cosas que no creemos que sea posible que hagas y aun así lo haces y mucho mejor que cualquiera.- dijo Mike ya algo menos sonrojada.

-Realmente no sé, soy mujer y me gustan los hombres, tampoco es que tenga experiencia en eso, pero solo sé que me gustan los hombres, nunca me ha llamado la atención una mujer.- confesé sin pena que era virgen, comentario que logro que Mike se pusiera aún más rojo de un tomate.

-Ok, es impactante saber esto, a pesar de que nos conocemos desde la academia, no sabía eso, y cualquiera diría que tienes mucha experiencia, sobre todo con mujeres, creo que la mayoría de personas en la oficina creen que te gustan las mujeres, tu corte, tu aspecto, todo hace pensar eso.- dijo lo último en tono apenado.

-Bueno tampoco ando por allí contando mi intimidad.- dije en defensa.- Bueno ya, creo que ya estado mucho en el agua, dije dirigiéndome a la parte menos onda.- Pásame la toalla.- pedí casi frente a él totalmente desnuda, mientras él no podía evitar de mirar mis pequeños senos mucho más en mis pezones perforados.- La toalla Mike.- volví a decir señalando a donde estaba la toalla, camino dudoso y me la aventó.- Ya pues tampoco es para que te pongas así, solo son con un fin estético, aunque no se me ve cuando estoy de Biel, algún día alguien más que tú y quien los hizo me los vera, dame tu opinión como hombre, eres el primero que los ve, así que es perfecto.- dije picara, pero sin ningún ánimo morboso.

-Pues son lindos, realmente eres linda, aun no entiendo porque te vistes de hombre, pero no soy quien para gustar a nadie, vístete de una vez ya quiero irme a dormir, además no era necesario que me metiera al baño contigo, para eso está el seguro.- me dijo lo último con un deje de molestia.

-Bueno díselos a las mujeres de esta casa, la última vez que fui al baño Jess entro y Bree venía detrás de ella, y eso que puse el seguro, gracias a dios que solo iba al WC, imagínate si me agarran desvistiéndome.- dije sujetándome el pecho recordando la sorpresa de aquella vez.

Me cambie la ropa me puse algo más ligero o así le decía yo, ya que según Mike él no podría vivir con tanto trapo encima, la faja dura, una camisa blanca, el bóxer, y unos pantaloncillos negro hasta las rodillas, esa solía ser mi pijama, tome mis cosas y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Mike para dormir, apenas nos acostamos Mike se quedó profundamente dormido, yo cambio estaba luchando para dormirme, cuando de repente escuche como la puerta se abría y vi una silueta que identifique como Jessica, se acercó a mí son sigilo, yo miraba con los ojos levemente abiertos para que no se diera cuenta que estaba despierta, levanto levente las sabanas y se metió a la cama conmigo, se trepo encima de mí y pego sus labios contra los míos, no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, pero no en estas circunstancia, y no con ella, abrió mis ojos de golpe a lo que ella se asustó y pego un leve salto que la hizo quedar junto a mi aun dentro de la cama.

-Jess, de verdad, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero si tengo que sr cruel para que lo entiendas, lo seré.- dije en tono molesto casi escupiendo las palabras.- No es que seas fea, para nada, eres hermosa, pero eres la hermana de Mike que es como mi hermano, y te veo como una hermana pequeña, no quiero este tipo de relación contigo y no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, no quiero tener que contarle a tu hermano nada de esto, así que por favor ve a tu habitación, mañana me iré temprano.- sentencie casi sacándola de la cama. Jess se fue sin decir palabra alguna, la noche se me hizo eterna ya que estuve al pendiente de que no se volviera a colar en la habitación, apenas comenzó aclarar el día, me vestí muy similar a como llegue me coloque encima el traje de motocross, y me dirigí a la habitación de los gemelos que para mi sorpresa ya estaban despiertos.

-Me alegra que estén despiertos es hora de irnos.- dije y seguido de eso ya nos encontrábamos dirigiéndonos a la salida de la casa Jess nos había dejado pan tostado y huevo revueltos, después de comer salimos camino a la cueva, al llegar nos preparamos y salimos, el camino a la casa de seguridad fue tranquilo y sin ningún inconveniente.

Llegamos a la casa de seguridad dos horas después sin ningún contratiempo, entramos por un garaje Jasper se bajó primero para desactivar las alarmas, Rosalie le seguía de cerca.

-Síguenos, la mitad de tu paga está adentro.- me indico Jasper haciéndome seña para que los siguiera, iba un poco confiada ya que era conocido por su padre como el mejor transportista.

Bajamos por una escaleras algo estrechas hasta llegas a una especie de lobby Jasper se acercó a un cuadro en la pared del otro extremo, lo descolgó y tecleo rápidamente la clave de la caja fuerte, saco una pequeña bolsa y me la entrego.

-Aquí tienes tu otra mitad del pago, cualquier que necesitemos te estaremos llamando.- me dijo serio, y dejando en claro que hora de irme, respire profundo, me di la vuelta y salí de allí, me subí a la motocicleta y me fui camino a mi departamento.

El camino fueron alrededor de 5 horas, estaba hambrienta, cuando entre a mi departamento me topé con una nota de mi viejo amigo Jake quien gracias a dios había dejado comida para mí en la cocina, tendría que llamarlo antes de dormir para darle las gracias, mañana comenzaba la misión por la cual me había estado esforzando, los últimos 2 meses haciendo de trasportista y chofer, por fin ya teníamos la operación para destronar al Rey.

Después de comer la rica pasta a la boloñesa que me había dejado Jake me fui a tomar una ducha, y le envié un mensaje de texto dándole las gracias, al salir del baño me senté en la cama y no supe de mí, no era mi costumbre dormir desnuda, pero allí estaba medio mojada y totalmente desnuda y dormida.


	3. 2 Llegando a Troya

Capítulo 2. Llegando a "Troya"

Cuando me desperté me encontraba totalmente desnuda y envuelta en la toalla de baño, salí de la cama de un salto y me vestí, hoy era el gran día, hoy por fin conocería a Edward Cullen, o el me conocería a mí, veremos qué pasa primero.

Estaba preparada para lo que vendría, tome mis papeles donde aparecía como Isbiel Matías Swan, hombre de 25 años, caucásico, ojos marrones de 1.73cm nacido el 13 de septiembre del año 1994, mi pasaporte, DNI, licencia de conducir, todos los papeles en regla, los metí todo en una pequeña maleta y salí del departamento, baje hasta el estacionamiento me acerque a mi volvo negro, metí mi maleta en el asiento de atrás, encendí el motor y me dispuse al aeropuerto, mi vuelo salía en una hora con destino Texas, muy cerca de México.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, y rápido, al aterrizar me fui directo a mi punto de encuentro, hace una semana me habían llamado para un trabajo aquí, quien me había recomendado había sido el mismísimo Marcus Hale, el político corrupto que tenía trato con varios narcotraficantes, el padre de los gemelos, gracias a él conocería al famoso Edward Cullen.

Me hospede en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto, alquile un automóvil para dirigirme al punto de encuentro, allí estaba en una discoteca tomándome un gin tonic mientras esperaba, iba como siempre vestido de negro, era mi color, siempre andaba de luto, cuando se me acerco una chica muy guapa rubia de razón afilados a quien le sacaba una cabeza, iba con botas y un diminuto vestido azul y un sombrero de vaquero blanco.

-¿Oye guapo, de dónde eres? Porque visto no eres de por aquí.- me dijo ella en tono coqueto.

-Estoy por aquí por trabajo.- dije neutral.

-Soy Irina.- me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Biel, un gusto Irina.- le di un apretón de mano y me dispuse a seguir tomando mi trajo.

-¿Con que Biel? Entonces eras a quien estaba buscando.- la oí decirme al oído en tono seductor.

-¿Me buscabas?- pregunte incrédulo

-Pues sí, ¿No eres tú el famoso Biel Swan? He oído mucho de ti en la hacienda, el jefe te lleva esperando desde hace un buen rato sígueme.- me dijo sonriente haciéndome seña para que la siguiera entre el bullicio de gente a la parte de atrás del bar-discoteca.- Fíjate que el Sr Marcus nos ha hablado maravilla de usted, y el jefe pues está muy interesado en tu trabajo.- dijo haciendo referencia a los trabajos sucios que hice para Hale, como atar algunos cabos sueltos, traslados y otras cosas, la verdad es que me sirvió de mucha ayuda que Hale conociera a Cullen y le platicara de mi eficiencia.

Salimos por una puerta de atrás y me tendió una especie de bolsa de tela, sin que me dijera nada me la puse en la cabeza y luego sentí como su mano tomaba mi muñeca y me guiaba por el camino, nos subimos a un vehículo y sentí que estuvimos rodando una hora.

-Llegamos, no te puedes quitar la bolsa hasta que yo te lo indique.- escuche decir a Irina justo a mi lado, no había escuchado ninguna voz en todo el camino solo una música texana en el estéreo, por más que agudice mis oídos no oí ni una sola voz, Irina tomo mi mano y me ayudo a bajar, caminamos algunos pasos.- Cuidado hay unos escalones adelante.- me advirtió aun sosteniendo mi mano, subí unos 12 escalones y después fuimos recto, dimos algunas vueltas, estaba algo mareado y confuso.- Llegamos señor.- escuche decir a Irina a mi lado, luego sentí como alguien metía su mano en mi bolsillo trasero y sacaba mi cartera.- Según esto es Isbiel Matías Swan señor.- otra vez escuche a Irina.- Ya te puedes quitar eso.- esto lo dijo en mi oído por lo cual le hice caso al quitarme la bolsa la luz del cuarto de encandilo, un par de segundo y después que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz logre ver una silueta masculina al fondo de la habitación, era un hombre fornido, le calculaba 1.80cm o mas pero no lograba detallarlo muy bien.

-Con que aquí tenemos al famoso Biel, no sabía que te llamaras Isbiel.- su voz hizo que mi cuerpo temblara.

-Desde pequeño todos me llaman Biel como diminutivo.- dije con la voz algo temblorosa, no era miedo lo que sentía, no había manera de descubrí lo que sentía.

-Con que Biel.- dijo esto arrastrado las palabras mientras se acercaba a mí, Irina había desaparecido sin que me diera cuenta dejando a solas con este hombre que asumí que era Edward Cullen.-Ya sabrás que soy Edward Cullen.- dijo ya frente a mí.

-Sí, es un gusto conocerlo al fin.- dije tendiéndole la mano, el me la estrecho, y de un momento a otro se llevó mi mano a sus labios, me olisqueo, sorprendiéndome, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue arrancarle mi mano.

-Lo siento, tus manos son muy delicadas para ser de un hombre.- dijo en tono de disculpa.

-Siempre han sido así, mi padre me decía que las había heredado de mi madre.- dije sin importancia.

-Bueno, dejando tus manos a un lado, veo que has conquistado a Irina, espero que no te sobre pases con mi prima y menos en mi casa, he mandado a traer tus cosas estarán aquí en la mañana, desde mañana tu trabajado será escolta a mi hermana Alice a donde ella quiera, después veremos si eres digno de confianza quizás después tengas más trabajo que solo ser el perro de mi hermanita.- dijo esto ultimo como en tono de burla, no me esperaba esto, pero siempre se comienza desde abajo, y esto era un comienzo.

-¡Irina!- grito haciéndome sobresaltar.- El chico ya está informado de sus deberes, llévalo a su habitación.- le dijo a Irina quien había aparecido por la puerta por la cual asumí habíamos llegado.

-Ven, por aquí está tu habitación.- Irina me dirigió por un pasillo con varias puertas a los lados, dimos una vuelta a la izquierda y una especie de lobby con varias puertas en el fondo.- la tercera puerta de izquierda a derecha es tuya, allí tienes algunas cosas como ropa y armas para que te prepares para mañana, Alice tiene planeado salir a las 10 de la mañana, así que está listo antes de esa hora, a las 8am te vendré a buscar para mostrarte donde vas a comer.- me dijo en tono algo molesto señalándome la que sería mi habitación.

Al entrar todo parecía normal, nada de cámaras por lo cual no sería un inconveniente mi identidad, un baño propio, algo muy conveniente, una cama matrimonial al fondo de la habitación con una cómoda a cada lado y un gran closet lleno de pantalones de vestir, camisas de vestir en su mayoría blancas y una que otra negra y azul oscuro, sacos a juego con los pantalones y uno 4 pares de zapatos de vestir negros de varios estilo correas negras y marrones oscuras y todo un arsenal de corbatas, revise cada prenda y todas eran de mi talla y en su mayoría de mi gusto, al parecer Marcus no solo le hablo a Cullen de mis habilidades sido de mi fascinación por el negro, en la parte baja del closet había ropa deportiva a juego algunas blancas pero en su mayoría negras, ese cajón con un fondo falso que estaba repleto de armas cortas, inspeccione cada rincón del lugar y cada cosa en la habitación antes de cambiarme e irme a dormir, mañana conocería a la hermana de Cullen.

Me desperté a las 7 de la mañana como era costumbre, me levante de la cama y le puse seguro al cuarto antes de dirigirme al baño, en él había una ducha y una bañera como para 3 personas, sin pensarlo mucho me desvestí y me metí a la ducha, no dura más de 20 minutos, me seque y me dirigí al cuarto a vestirme con el que asumí seria mi uniforme, elegí una pantalón negro una camisa blanca y un saco negro a juego con el pantalón, una correa igualmente negra y unos zapatos negros con una pequeña hebilla a un lado, me puse como siempre mi faja aplanadora una camisa deportiva negra y un bóxer negro a juego, me puse los pantalones la camisa y una funda táctica sobaquera negra donde enfunde dos Beretta 92 una negra y otra plateada, y me puse el saco, cuando estuve vestido escuche unos toques en la puerta.

-Biel, tus cosas ya han llegado, es hora del desayuno.- identifique la voz de Irina del otro lado de la puerta, me dirigí a abrirle.

-Disculpa, dame un minutos, aun no me he peinado.- dije haciendo señal a mi cabello húmedo.

-Creo que tienes que cortártelo un poco, lo tienes muy largo.- me dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello.

-Desde pequeño lo usaba más largo, mis padres querían tener una niña.- respondí como a la defensiva alejándome de ella, medio peine mi cabello enmarañado y me dispuse a dejar la habitación con Irina. Sentí que dimos muchas vueltas antes de llegar a lo que parecía un comedor cerca de la cocina.

-Los presentare, este de aquí es James.- dijo señalando a un rubio de coleta.- Este es Laurent.- esta vez señalo a un hombre de tez oscura y drelos.- Este otro es Riley.- señalo a un chico delgado casi rubio.- Y él es Benjamín.- este otro chico era moreno y ojos café.-Él es Biel, será el perro de Alice estará con nosotros por un tiempo.- dijo esta vez señalándome a mí.

-Un gusto.- dije algo mordaz, tome asiento y me sirvieron el desayuno tostadas con beicon y jugo de naranja. Nadie abrió la boca ni para soltar una palabra ni mucho menos, termine primero que todos, antes de que pudiera decir algo Irina se levantó de la mesa.

-Vamos, Alice de seguro te está esperando, hoy le dio por salir más temprano.- Irina se encontraba algo molesta al parecer, era la prima de Cullen, pero por lo visto tenía que trabajar para ganarse el pan como todos los demás.

Salimos de la casa, y lo primero que vi fue una chica bajita de cabello corto y en puntas quien salto encima de mí como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-Tú debes de ser Biel.- afirmo la pequeña mujer.- Yo soy Alice, espero que dures más que el anterior, el muy tonto se murió de un tiro en la cabeza.- dijo en tono burlesco.-Bueno quiero ir al centro comercial, allí veremos que hacemos ¡Peter! Biel ya llego, vamos.- y sin más se montó en la parte de atrás de un volvo plateado.

-Las llaves están puestas, todo tuyo galán.- oí decir a Irina a los lejos, la vi desaparecer por la puerta de la entrada a la casa.

-Soy Peter, los acompañare hoy, por petición de la señorita Alice.- dijo un chico de unos 22 años que apareció de la nada, abrió la puerta del copiloto dejándome con la palabra en la boca, rodee el flamante Volvo y me dispuse a salir, no estaba nada ubicado, pero ya me la arreglaría, gracias a dios el auto tenía un sistema de navegación, así corría menos riesgo de perderme, y me dirigí al Centro Comercial más cercano.

Estuvimos paseando por todo el centro comercial, comprando cosas tras cosas, las que usualmente era Peter quien cargaba todo eso, yo iba a un lado de Alice atento a todo alrededor, y sorprendida por los despilfarradora que era.

-Me imagino que te gustaron los trajes que compre para ti.- escuche decir la vocecita de Alice a mi lado.- La verdad no estaba muy convencida por las tallas, pero veo que te sientan estupendo, por cierto ¿a qué se debe tu aversión al color?- dijo lo primero en tono alegra pero lo torno serio con lo último.

-No siento aversión por el color, solo me gustan los colores oscuros.- dije neutral.

-Pero por lo que veo eres de los que no le van la corbata.- a su comentario solo asentí.- Peter, lleva lo que compramos a casa mientras voy a comer con Biel.- entono como si nada tomándome de la mano obligándome a seguirla. Nos dirigimos a un restaurant italiano llamado Il Covo, Alice no pidió mucho más, comió ligero en comparación con lo que pidió para mi.- Estoy aburrida, ya he recorrido todo el centro comercial.- dijo triste.- Tampoco es que tenga mucho que hacer, termine mi carrera de diseñadora de moda, pero desde hace mucho no encuentro inspiración para crear una nueva línea de ropa.- comento entre suspiros.- Vamos a la playa, Eddie tiene una cabaña en una playa privada cerca de Corpus Christi, primero compramos ropa quiero estar allí algunos días, compremos lo necesario, y ya pediremos un taxi para que nos lleve a algún concesionario más cercano.- dije mientras me arrastraba, pasamos por algunas tiendas comprando ropa ligera y alguno que otro traje de baño o comida, mientras tomábamos un taxi tomo su celular, marco rápida mente y espero que le hablaran del otro lado.- Me voy a Corpus Christi con Biel a pasar unos días, cualquier novedad te llamo hermanito, te amo, adiós.- no dejo hablar a la persona del otro lado quien asumí seria Edward.

Allí estábamos comprando un BMW negro camino a Corpus Christi, el camino fue agotador unas 4 horas desde Houston, tuve que seguir las indicaciones de Alice para no perdernos al entrar a la cuidad, al llegar a la cabaña el sol ya se estaba ocultando, la vista era maravillosa.

-Tengo hambre, ¿sabes cocinar? Mi hermano no me comento de eso.- dijo curiosa, a decir verdad solo sabía hacer cosas simples como el desayuno o ensaladas, nada que implicara cocinar, ya que hasta el agua para él se te me quemaba, por eso mi viejo amigo Jake siempre se pasaba por mi departamento y dejaba comida preparada nada más recalentar.

-La verdad solo se me dan bien los emparedados y los waffle, ni mucho más, hasta el agua se me suele quemar.- dije algo desanimado de morir de hambre.

-Bueno, nos tocara a Sue, ella se ocupa de la cabaña cuando esta vacía, ella puede hacer la comida.- sus palabras me dieron algo de tranquilidad.-Puedes instalarte en cualquier habitación, excepto la verde esa es de Edward y desde luego la lila es la mía, de resto puedes usar cualquiera, me voy a cambiar para bañarme, mientras ¿podrías preparar unos emparedados? – dijo despareciendo por una de las puertas.

Luego de dejar algunas cosas en el lobby inspeccione la cabaña, era pequeña y acogedora, tenía unas 5 habitaciones una verde esmeralda, otra azul eléctrico, una blanca, una lila, y otra color crema, deje mis cosas en el cuarto azul eléctrico y me dirigí a preparar dos pares de emparedados caliente de huevo jamón y queso, nada del otro mundo, los serví en un plato y me comí mi par antes de ir a buscar a Alice, quien entro a la cocina medio empapada envuelta en una toalla.

-El agua esta exquisita, creo que comeré y caeré como piedra.- dijo sentándose en la encimera de la cocina a comerse sus emparedados, término con los dos rápidamente.- Hasta mañana Biel, duerme bien, ya llame a Sue estará aquí para el desayuno.- dijo esto entre bostezos desapareciendo.

Lave los platos y me dirigí a mi habitación, le eche el cerrojo a la puerta saque la ropa que Alice había comprado para mi sobre la cama, la doble bien y la coloque sobre un sofá en el cuarto, me quite el traje quedándome solo con la faja y los boxers, me quite la faja y me puse una camisa ligera con mangas negras y un short, tome una toalla y me dirigí afuera, coloque la toalla en la arena y me sumergí en el mar sintiendo una mirada sobre mí, a la cual no le tome importancia, nade lo más lejos que pude, era una de mis pasiones nadar, me sentía una con el mar, estuve así por lo que me parecieron minutos, pero al ver mi muñeca derecha mi reloj acuático me decía que llevaba horas, salí casi corriendo, el día había sido pesado y seguramente mañana sería peor, me fui secando con la toalla y al entrar en la casa me topé con una sombra sentada en el lobby.

-No sabía que te gustara mucho nadar.- su voz gruesa me hizo saltar levemente del susto poniéndome en guardia, rebusque encima pero había olvidado mis armas en la habitación.- Tranquilo solo soy yo.- dijo encendiendo una lámpara cerca de donde se encontraba sentado, era Edward.

-No sabía que estuviera aquí.- dije extrañado.

-La verdad es que acabo de llegar.- dijo para mi sorpresa.- Llegue justo cuando tú ibas directo al mar.- entono como si nada, esperaba que no se diera cuenta, di gracias a dios que me había bañado con ropa y que llevaba la toalla colgada en el cuello cubriéndome el pecho.

-Si me disculpa, ya es tarde.- dije rápidamente dirigiéndome a mi habitación, entre deprisa poniendo en seguro, entre en la ducha tal y como estaba dure unos 5 minutos casi eternos debajo del agua, extendí la ropa mojada en un toallero, me dirigí a la habitación me coloque la faja y un bóxer y me quede totalmente rendida.

Mi reloj sonó a las 8 de la mañana, me levante sobresaltado, me puse una ropa ligera y salí de la habitación directo a la cocina, de donde provenían varias voces.

-Mi niña, si me hubiera avisado ayer temprano que vendría hubiera preparado la cena para usted y para el niño Edward, pero me llamo cuando ya estaba por dormir, eso no se hace.- le escuche decir a una señora de tez morena en tono de regaño a Alice.

-Lo siento Sue, lo olvide por completo, además no fue algo que planee.- dijo en defensa.- Además Edward tampoco me aviso que vendría llego después que yo.- dijo en tono molesto haciendo puchero.

-Buenos días.- dije interrumpiendo la discusión, todo voltearon a verme sin mucha importancia solo se oyó a lo lejos a la señora quien sería Sue respondiendo mis buenos días, me senté con un espacio de por medio de Alice quien tenía a su lado a un Edward algo soñoliento con marcas de las sabanas en la cara y el cabello algo enmarañado, Sue muy amable me sirvió unos waffles con queso y miel.-Yo solo quería venir aquí con Biel quizás el devuelva mis inspiración, no tenía por qué seguirnos, según tú mismo dijiste que Marcus había recomendado a Biel, tampoco es como si me hubiera fijado con el apenas le conozco.- Alice se escuchaba muy enfadada, esto iba dirigido a su hermano.

-Puedo que lo haya recomendado, pero tampoco es para que desaparezca con el sin decir ni más ni menos.- respondió severo Edward.

-Te llame, no tengo culpa que no contestara y me mandara al buzón, te deje un mensaje.- dijo haciendo mofa.

-Es lo mismo que no decir nada.- sentencio.- ¿Cuánto te piensas quedar aquí?- Edward no se notaba preocupado solo molesto por la circunstancia.

-No sé, algunos días, quizá días.- Alice dijo con desgana.- Quiero volver a diseñar, estoy harta de este bloqueo.- dijo en tono frustrante.

-Está bien, yo me voy por la tarde, tienes como máximo 4 días para volver a la hacienda.- sentencio desapareciendo de la cocina.

-¿Biel?- me llamo con cautela a pesar de solo estar a una silla de distancia.

-Si.- dije volteando a mirarla.

-¿Posarías para mí? Sé que lo que te pida lo harás, pero eres libre de negarte a esto sino quiero hacerlo.- dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Por mi está bien.- dije con una media sonrisa.

-Aquí tengo un taller de costura, me gustaría tomarle algunas fotos con la ropa que te he comprado, otras en ropa interior sino es molestia.- dije ya algo entusiasmada.

-La verdad no me gusta andar sin camisa por nada del mundo.- dije algo serio intentando que no se notara mi nerviosismo.

-Está bien no tienes por qué quitarte la camisa, así como estas ahora está bien.- su comentario hizo que mirara en las fachas en la que me encontraba, había salido tan deprisa del cuarto que apenas llevaba un short hasta las rodilla y una camisa sencilla con mangas.

Así pasamos los siguientes días, Alice me tomaba foto en la playa, en la cama de mi habitación, en cada parte, aparte de ser diseñadora de moda era fotógrafa, y según ella yo le inspiraba con cada foto, cada foto que mis rasgos delicados la hacía imaginarse un millón de cosas, ropa tanto de hombre para mujer y comenzó algunos diseños, aunque mas se enfocaba en las fotos, me hizo mojarme con la faja, gracias a dios que Edward había pedido traer mis cosas para acá que aún estaban empacadas en mi maleta, aún recuerdo cuando llego mi maleta.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto?- pregunto Alice sacando una de mis fajas de la maleta.

-Pues que más va a ser es una faja que me ayuda a mantener una buena postura, desde pequeño tuve problemas con la cervical y pues andas en motocicleta todo el día no ayuda, así que acostumbre llevarla aunque no sea necesario, mira.- dije esto último levantándome la camisa dejando ver la faja que llevaba puesta, claro gracias a Dios que no me dio una gran pechonalidad era que podía mostrarle mi torso con la faja puesta.

-Ya decía yo que era extraño que un hombre usara este tipo de faja.- dijo entre risas.


	4. 3 La Confianza se Gana no se Aprehende

_**Hola, muchas gracias por estar otra vez por ****acá****, sobre todo **__**Vanenaguilar, Mar91 y Aidee Bells por sus pequeños Reviews, sus pequeños apoyo, me anima a seguir escribiendo, estoy bien adelantada, pero prometa que por cada capitulo que termine montare uno al ****siguiente****día****.**_

_**Espero que les guste, este capitulo y los que sigue, le he puesto mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, ****también**** las invita a pasarse por mis otros FanFic, los que quedaron en proceso los retomare al terminar este, Gracias nuevamente.**_

_**KeyAl**_

Capítulo 3. La Confianza se Gana no se Aprehende

Después de unos 4 días estupendo estábamos de camino a la hacienda Cullen, Alice estaba dormitando en el asiento del copiloto, íbamos con el maletero repleto de patrones a medio terminar, bocetos y una caja de fotos de mi posando para Alice en cara rincón de la cabaña, Según me parecía Alice se había encariñado conmigo, realmente me parecía tierna, pensándolo bien creo que por un momento había olvidado porque y para que esta allí, estos 4 días fueron como unas vacaciones donde realmente me entretuve mucho, pero no volveré a distraerme, estoy aquí por una razón y esa razón es terminar con el imperio de Edward Cullen.

Al llegar a la hacienda Alice se recluyo en su taller de costura por lo cual yo estaba totalmente libre.

-Ya que por ahora no eres de utilidad para Alice, estarás haciéndole compañía a Emmett, posiblemente con él tenga más acción.- me había dicho Edward tras un día sin nada que hacer, al parecer Emmett era el hermano mayor de Edward, era un hombre groseramente grande media 1.92cm mas o menos era todo una mole, su cabello negro como el de Alice él no había heredado los ojos verdes como sus hermano, en cambio los tenia de un azul cielo que deslumbraban a cualquiera.

-Bueno, yo soy Emmett, espero que sea como nos contó Marcus.- me dijo tendiéndome la mano, la estreche con firmeza.- Pareces una nenaza, pero por lo visto tienes bastante fuerza.- dije verificando mi agarre.

-Espero ser mucho más de lo que de mí se cuenta, no los decepcionare.- dije con convicción, mientras soltaba la mano del grandullón Emmett.

-Bueno, hoy me acompañaras a una entrega.-dijo Emmett haciendo señas para que lo siguiera, este era el momento de ganarme su confianza, siempre trabajaba de la misma manera, me dedicaba a infiltrarme sin notificar a mis superiores de nada, hasta que me tuviera confianza y me dieran trabajos solo, después de estar por debajo del cabecilla, lo que hacía era informar de mi próximo movimiento a mi superior, e informar que tuviera los refuerzos listo por cualquier inconveniente que pudiera ocurrir, así nadie se daría cuenta de que era un infiltrado, no hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Nos montamos en una camioneta Toyota Prado negra, como nueva, Emmett iba al volante y yo en el asiento del copiloto, nos acompañaba también Riley y Benjamín en la parte de atrás, estuvimos rodando alrededor de una hora, hasta entrar al estacionamiento de una especie de almacén abandonado, Riley se bajó y abrió un portón donde estaba preparado un camión.

-Biel, tu ve en el camión con Benjamín, Riley, tu vendrás conmigo.- nos ordenó Emmett, saliendo primero en la camioneta seguido de nosotros esta vez yo iba al volante, rodamos alrededor de una hora y entramos en un estacionamiento, el portón se cerró detrás de nosotros, apague el motor y me baje deprisa seguido por Benjamín, Emmett estaba esperándonos.-Benjamín, Riley ustedes quédense aquí vigilen que todo esté en orden, cualquier cosa solo silban, tu sígueme.- ordenó Emmett, lo seguido adentro de una especie de local caminamos por varios cuartos parecidos a oficinas hasta el fondo.

Allí estaban unos 4 hombres, 2 de ellos mexicanos a mi parecer, esos 2 con barbas y cabellos largo uno de ellos con una cola de cabello al nivel de la nuca, el otro era un hombre de unos 40 años por tu cabello tintado de canas el otro seria su hijo porque los dos estaban peinados igual, sus ropas eran similares y los rasgos eran exactamente los mismo, asumí que el hombre mayor seria el jefe, no solo por su edad, sino que era el único que estaba sentado y su hija estaba parado a su derecha.

-¿Un hombres nuevo?- pregunto el hombre mayor intrigado.

-Sí, yo respondo por el.- dije Emmett severo

\- Esta bien, aquí está el pago como lo acordamos.- escuche decir otra vez al hombre mayor.

Emmett se acercó a la maleta repleta de dinero, tomo una paca de billetes obviamente de 100$ dólares eligió un billete a la azar y el primero de esa misma faja, y los comprobó, en toda esta habitación algo me parecía sospechoso, mire todo a mi alrededor y vi algo que me llamo mucho la atención, uno de los mexicanos el que traía el cabello suelto estaba sumamente nervioso mientras Emmett ojeaba las pacas verificando que no fueran billetes falsos.

-Todo está en orden.- dijo Emmett muy tranquilo, los hombres salieron de la habitación todos calmados.

-Puedo mirar yo.- le pregunte con cautela a Emmett.

-¿Algún problema?- me pregunto incrédulo.

-Es solo curiosidad.- dije mientras me acercaba sin esperar respuesta y de entre las pacas tome uno de los billetes, al verlo era totalmente idéntico a los otros, pero no tenía la misma textura.-Este es falso.- dije en eso el jefe y su hijo venían entrando junto con los 2 mexicanos.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo el hombre canoso a quien no logro ponerle nombre.

-Aro, Biel dice que este billete es falso.- dijo Emmett serio mostrando el billete que yo había sacado.

-¿Cómo sé que no lo plato allí cuando no estábamos?- dijo casi gritando.

-Busca otro.- me ordeno, ojee en las pacas y saque otro, lo palpe bien antes de dárselo a Emmett.

-No te robaríamos, sabemos cómo es Edward, si es mentira tendrá que correr sangre.- sentencio Aro buscando un peso de gramo.

-Les aseguro que pesara menos de 1 gramo.- dije sin titubeos. Cuando Emmett monto el billete en un peso vimos la efectividad de mis palabras.- El ultimo que los toco tuvo que haberlos cambiado.- dije segura de quien lo había hecho. Aro volteo a ver al mexicano de cabello suelto que se notaba algo nervioso.

-Manden a revisar su casa.- ordeno Aro al mexicano de cola de caballo y a su hijo.

-No creo que lo tenga en su casa, porque no mejor buscan en su auto, las cosas son mejor cuando se esconden a simple vista.- y allí me encontraba mirando como desarmaban el coche de ese tipo, donde se encontró el dinero que faltaba.

-Les juro que no sé cómo llego ese dinero allí.- dijo el en suplica.

-Pues no apareció por obra de magia.- escuche decir al que sería el hijo de Aro.- Ya que fuiste tú quien encontró la rata, tienes el privilegio de elegir que hacer con el.- dijo esto fijando su vista en mí.

-Quémale las manos, así aprehenderá que no se muerde la mano que te da de comer.- dije mordaz.- O aún mejor, pégale un tiro en la cabeza, tu decide.- dije pensativo imaginándome con cual él y los otros aprehenderían la lección.

De allí nos fuimos directo a la hacienda, yo iba conduciendo la Toyota con Emmett de copiloto, mientras Benjamín iba con Riley en el camión siguieron el camino al almacén.

-Me impresionaste hoy.- dijo Emmett llamando mi atención mientras traspasábamos el portón de la entrada. No abrí la boca, en la entrada de la gran casa estaba Edward parado esperándonos.

-Hermanito, tengo que contarte algo.- fue diciendo Emmett mientras sacaba las maletas con el dinero de la parte de atrás de la Toyota, después desapareció dentro de la casa con Edward.

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación aunque no había echo mucho había sido un día algo pesado. Me metí a la bañera llena de burbujas y agua tibia, estuve hace un buen rato hasta que me quede dormida, me desperté por unos toques en la puerta, me seque veloz salí y me puse una ropa ligero arriba de la acostumbrada faja y unos boxers, abrí deprisa la puerta y quede atónita de ver a Edward frente a mí en solo un mono de pijama y el torso descubierto.

-Emmett me contó lo de hoy, nos ahorraste unos 5 mil dólares.- dijo con una medio sonrisa.- Espero seguir contando contigo.- lo vi acercarse lentamente a mí, coloco su brazo acorralándome entre la puerta y el.- Porque será que cada vez que me vez te sonrojas.- me dijo con voz sugerente en la pata de la oreja.

POV Edward Cullen

Biel era profesional en lo que hacía, y eran muy pocas las cosas que no sabía o podía hacer, ya sabía que era bueno en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y a mano armada, era buen nadador, un excelente piloto e infinidades de cosas, sabía hacer el doble de cosas que yo con tan solo 25 años, se notaba que se esforzaba y le gustaba lo que hacía, pues claro pertenecía a la DEA y es uno de los mejores agentes por lo que se, aunque no le gustaban los cargos altos al parecer le encantaba hacer trabajo de campo.

¿Cómo sé que es agente de la DEA? Pues busque hasta debajo de las piedras, y aunque no encontré ningún documento de él, como si no existiera, muy a su pesar mi red de información es muy buena aunque lo único que pude averiguar de él es que quedó huérfano, es hijo único y trabaja en la DEA.

¿Por qué aun así lo traje a trabajar conmigo? Muy fácil nadie que no trabaje para mi puede ser tan bueno, por lo cual me decidí a lograr que de verdad se una a mi cartel.

¿Quién sabe que Biel es de la DEA? Solo yo y mi sistema de información, sería peligroso si alguien más lo supiera.

La verdad es que a primera impresión pareciera una chica, aunque es más alto que cualquiera chica que conozca, tiene ese aire que podría atrapar a cualquier hombre, nadie en la hacienda habían notado nada extraño en él, Irina le había echado el ojo pero el siempre buscaba un amanera de evadirla, con mi hermana fue como su hermano, logro que se inspirara a volver al diseño además de la fotografía, cuando lo vi salir del mar en la cabaña pensé que no habría ser más hermoso, pensamiento estúpido aunque tuviera un aire femenino había quedado más en claro que era un hombre, esa noche no pude dormir nada, y después de tener una pequeña discusión con Alice por salir así sin avisar me fui a uno de mis clubs, escogí a una de las chicas, una morena de piel tan clara que después de follarmela y estrujarla salió con un montón de moretones, usualmente no era brusco o violento con las chicas, pero no toleraba no poder sacarme a ese hombre de la cabeza.

¡ES UN HOMBRE! Me gritaba una y otra vez a mí mismo.

Pero aun así después de días allí estaba, Emmett me había contado lo que había pasado con Aro y los billetes falso que encontró Biel, eso me había fascinado, no pude evitar salir casi corriendo a su habitación cuando entro la noche, ya que no había ido a cenar.

-Emmett me contó lo de hoy, nos ahorraste unos 5 mil dólares.- dije con una medio sonrisa, vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Espero seguir contando contigo.- me fui acercando lentamente hacia él y coloque mi brazo acorralándolo entre la puerta y yo.- Porque será que cada vez que me vez te sonrojas.-dije con voz sugerente cerca de su oreja, sentí como un calor emanaba de su cuerpo, olía a jabón, me llene los pulmones de su olor recién salido del baño, su cabello olía a vainilla, me sentí embriagado, hasta que sentí como se alejó de mí, cuando me di cuenta había abierto la puerta por completo y se encontraba dentro del cuarto.

-Ese es mi trabajo, ojos y oídos en todos lados.- dijo mientras acomodaba la ropa sucia en el cesto.

-Me parece bien.- dije algo molesto.- Acompañaras a Emmett por un tiempo.- dije aun en la puerta.- Espero que me sigas sorprendiendo así.- dije saliendo de allí y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Mi corazón latí cada vez más rápido, como caballo desbocado, no aguante tanto la frustración, entre mis piernas mi erección quería salir, me dirigí a la habitación de Irina, entre sin tocar ya que tenía llaves de todas las habitaciones con excepción de las de Emmett y Alice.

-Edward.- oí decir con cierta sorpresa a Irina quien salía del baño.

Me acerque a ella, la tome del cabello por la nuca, la apreté contra mi haciendo que sintiera mi erección mientras me comía sus labio, le arranque la toalla de baño y la empuje a la cama, quedo tendida con sus cabello regados por toda la cama, no solía tener preferencia por algún tipo de chica, pero en este momento odiaba los cabellos rubios y largo, en ese momento prefería los cabellos cortos y oscuros como la noche.

Irina me veía expectante con sus ojos grises, preferiría aquellos ojos oscuros como chocolate derretido, pero allí estaba y no pretendía irme hasta que mi entrepierna se calmara.

-No seré cariñoso.- dije mientras la volteaba poniéndola en cuatro, fui rápidamente a su cómoda buscando un fuete, me posesione detrás de ella, y la azote hasta que sus nalgas estuvieron rojas, ella solo gemía, toque su centro y se encontraba totalmente mojada, baje mi pantalón de dormir hasta la altura de la rodilla y me clave el ella con firmeza, mis estocadas se hacían cada vez más frenética, yo solo me concentraba en su espalda imaginándome a él a Biel, tras unas aún más frenéticas estocadas me vine dentro de ella, eso no me preocupaba ya que Irina era estéril, salí de ella tan rápido como me vine, subí mis pantalones y salí de allí sin decir una palabra.

POV Biel

Sentí como me olisqueo un poco, lo cual me puse nervioso, solté la puerta y me adentre en la habitación

-Ese es mi trabajo, ojos y oídos en todos lados.- dije acomodando la ropa sucia en el cesto.

-Me parece bien.- dijo con tono molesto.- Acompañaras a Emmett por un tiempo. Espero que me sigas sorprendiendo así.- dijo sin más y desapareció cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Mi corazón se encontraba latiendo a mil por hora minuto, en mi vida nunca me había puesto así con ningún hombre, y tenía que ser con precisamente el que me pasara esto.

Grite para mis adentro que no podía que no podía enamorarme de él, era guapo cortés y lo que fuera, pero no podía, quizás sino trabajara para la DEA y lo hubiera conocido bajo otras circunstancias podría revelarle que era mujer y enamorarme de él, pero no, no podía bajo ningún concepto hacer ni una cosa ni la otra.

Me dormí pensando en el cuerpo de Edward medio desnudo, fantasee con él, pero en mis fantasías solo me tocaba, ya que era virgen y nunca había visto ninguna porno para saber cómo seria, me sentía como una niña, pero me gustaba.

Me desperté con la cara de TONTA más TONTA del mundo, y lo comprobé al verme en el espejo, tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas. Joder odiaba a Edward Cullen por hacerme sentir de esta manera, me bañe con agua fría para olvidarme de la noche anterior y como era habito me vestí de traje y salí directo al comedor.

El comer dos estaba completamente vacío o eso pensé, Alice estaba agachada buscando algo en el piso.

-Buen día Alice.- dije asustándola logrando que cuando se alzara se pegara contra la mesa.

-¡Mierda!-grito mientras se sobaba la cabeza.- Buen día Biel, amaneciste feliz hoy por lo que veo.- dijo enfocándome bien, se puso de pie y corrió hasta quedar frente a mí, me sujeto el rostro.- Dame 2 minutos ya vuelvo, sigue pensando en lo que estás pensando.- dijo mientras desapareció, más que 2 minutos fueron casi segundo cuando apareció y detrás de ella Edward.- Listo, si, así, quédate exactamente así.- dijo mientras me tomaba la cara y la alzaba un poco, tomo la cámara que traía en las mano y fotografió mi rostro de cerca, de varios algunos, después me fotografió cuerpo completo, yo no me había movido ni un centímetro por la mera presencia de Edward.- Wau, si así amaneces, estaré pendiente de venir a comer a esta hora más seguido.- dijo Alice riendo comiéndose una tostada con mantequilla y queso derretido.- Me voy a mi taller.- y después de esto desapareció dejándome a solas con Edward.

-Por lo que veo pasaste una bonita noche- dijo Edward en tono medio molesto.

-Lo normal.- dije restándole importancia, sentándome en la mesa, en el centro de la mesa hacían varias tostadas, beicon y huevos fritos, tome un tostadas y la rellene de beicon y huevo y literalmente lo devore, realmente había amanecido con mucha hambre, sentí una mirada profunda, que seguida cada movimiento.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras.- dijo aun siguiendo cada mínimo movimiento que hacía.

-Estoy listo para lo que sea.- dije aun con comida en la boca.-Disculpa, tengo mucha hambre, ¿vas a agarrar más?- pregunte antes de tomar lo que quedaba en el plato sin esperar alguna respuesta.

-Te quiero en una hora en la puerta principal.- dijo esto parándose y retirándose.

Cuando deje todo el comer limpio y sin rastro alguno del desayuno me dirigí a mi habitación a equiparme, con Edward podría esperar cualquier cosa. Aún faltaban 15 minutos para la hora cuando visualice a Edward salir de la hacienda algo sorprendido por mi presencia.

-Vamos a tomar la camioneta de Emmett, yo conduzco.- dijo subiendo a la enorme Toyota Prado negra de Emmett.- Iremos a uno de los club de Cayo, un amigo mío.- declaro como si nada.

Vi cómo nos dirigíamos fuera de Texas de camino a México, por los letreros más específicamente a Nuevo León, estuve algo nervioso en el trayecto, además del fuerte silencio en el fondo que era muy incómodo, además que Edward manejaba en la mínima velocidad establecida por la ley.


	5. 4 México Nuevo León

_**Hola de nuevo, gracias **__**Vanenaguilar por ****tus**** Reviews (Si Edward duda mucho en su interior, pero no quiero robarle mucho el protagonismo a Biel), de verdad le agradezco a todas, incluso a las lectoras silenciosas, espero que le guste, ****aunque**** aveces ni a mi me convence mi historia, pero quiero ****terminarla**** por ustedes, luego continuare con mi ya muy viejo FanFic "Engañando al Amor"**_

_**Espero que amen cada capitulo ****aparir**** de ahora y como yo se pongan a gritar :D**_

**_KeyAl_**

Capítulo 4. México Nuevo León

-Cuéntame Biel ¿Tienes hermanos, amigos o quizás alguna novia o amiga con derecho?-pregunto con un tono pícaro.

-Pues hermanos no tuve la dicha de tener, soy hijo único, mis padres tenían pensado darme alguno pero murieron antes de poder hacer algo al respecto, novia no, no tengo me parece que quitan mucho el tiempo, amiga con derecho si se puede llamar así, si tengo.- lo primero era verdad lo segundo no tenía la menor idea lo tercero realmente era redundante ya que solo tengo un amigo con derecho a regañarme, no a ese tipo de derechos que el insinuaba, pero lo dije todo totalmente convencida de ser un hombre.

-Bueno, por lo menos no eres rarito, yo decía, no me importan tus gustos, es problema tuyo lo que hagas con tu cuerpo, pero me gustaría saber todo lo posible de la gente que trabaja para mi.- dijo serio.

-La verdad no es que tenga preferencias por si es chica o chico, ya que nunca me he dado el tiempo de mantener una relación sentimental con nadie, pero siempre he creído que no importa cómo te veas o que tengas entre las piernas sino lo que sientes.- al decir esto me sentí muy femenina.- Pero nada como tener a una mujer desnuda en tu cama.- dije tratando de disimular un poco que conmigo eso no va.

-Pues tienes razón, Irina por ejemplo.- dijo volteando levemente hacia mí.

-¿Qué paso con Irina?- pregunte confundido.

-¿Qué opinas de Irina?- su pregunta era confusa.

-¿Irina? No la conozco bien, pero es muy guapa.- dije indiferente.

-¿Pero? ¿Te gusta? ¿Digo como mujer?- dijo intrigado pero aun con la vista fija en el camino.

-La verdad es que no.- dije como si nada.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer?- me vio de reojo, cada vez sus preguntas eran más directas y con menos formas de evadir.

-No es que tenga una en general, pero en si me gustan de ojos y cabellos claros, mas nada en particular.- realmente los pocos hombres que me habían llamado la atención tenían esas características en común, cuando era niña estaba enamorada de un niño del colegio Anthony Masen, tenía Heterocromía uno de sus ojos era verde y el otro azul, tenía el cabello como Edward de un caoba rojizo, realmente no sabría definir el color de cabello de Anthony o de Edward, nadie más me había llamado tanto la atención.

-Si Alice tuviera el cabello como yo quizás temiera que estuviera con ella, gracias a dios que Alice tiene el cabello tan oscuro como la noche, igual que tú.- dijo esto haciendo una leve seña a mi cabello poco acicalado.

-Pues la verdad cuando niño solía tenerlo más claro, pero con el tiempo fue oscureciendo igual que mis ojos, mi cabello era castaño claro hasta tenía unos pequeños reflejos rubios, hasta que me lo corte, mi papá se apañaba con que quería una niña y me dejo el cabello largo, pero me molestaba para jugar así que me lo corte yo mismo, y pues mis ojos era tan claros que parecían amarillos.- dije en tono algo divertido, recordando como mi padre había puesto un grito en el cielo por mi pequeño intento de salón de belleza. Fui sacado de mi ensimismo por una fuerte risa del otro lado del auto.

-Pues no serias el único en hacer esa clases de cosas, cuando Alice tuvo la edad suficiente para caminar me agarraba como modelo para sus peinados, Emmett siempre ha llevado el cabello corto, al contrario a mí, quien sufrí mucho, tuve que dejar mi cabello muy corto por una buena temporada.- dijo en tono de alivio, el camino se hizo menos tedioso entre platicas superfluas, a la hora del almuerzo Edward se detuvo en el camino en un restaurant rustico, nos sentamos a comer y luego retomamos el camino, llegamos a nuestro destino después de unas 10 horas en carretera.

-No íbamos a un club.- dije confundido llegando a una casa en la entrada de la cuidad Monterrey.

-Sí, pero ya iremos mañana, hemos tratado mucho en el viaje y estoy cansado.- dijo entre bostezos.- Esta en una de las casa donde me quedo cuando vengo por acá, ya avise que veníamos así que tienen todo preparado, seguro ya está la cena lista.- dijo esto entrando a la casa, era un poco más pequeña que la cabaña en Corpus Christi, pero era muy bonita.

Al entrar me encontré con un lobby, con el comedor en junto, de un lado la pequeña cocina bien amoblada y 2 habitaciones, lo cual me sorprendió aún más fue que una habitación era grande amoblada y la otra al parecer era de la persona que cuidaba la casa, era pequeña con una cama diminuta y esto me extraño ya que las casa que le conocía a Edward contaba con más de 3 habitaciones.

-Nos tocara dormir en la misma habitación, no tome en cuenta que normalmente vengo aquí solo.- dijo haciéndose el sorprendido.- Y Ephraim ya está muy viejo para dormir en un camastro.- Ephraim sería el hombre que cuida y atiende la casa.- Tampoco voy a pedirte que lo hagas tú, cuando en la habitación principal hay una cama enorme.- y llevaba razón la cama de esa habitación no era matrimonial sino una King Size, o hasta más grande calculaba de 2x2 metros.-Otro problema es que aquí solo hay ropa mía, y me parece que tú eres un poco más pequeño que yo.- esto me inquieto un poco podría sobrevivir poniéndome mañana la misma ropa, pero como dormiría esta noche, me toque el pecho lo que me hizo recordar que siempre solía ponerme ropa deportiva y ligera debajo del traje, suspire.

-Eso no es problema acostumbro llevar ropa cómoda debajo del traje.- dije brindando más tranquilidad para mis mismo que para Edward.

-Bueno iré a tomar una ducha, si quieres cena solo, no tengo nada de apetito.- dijo mientras se iba quitando la ropa acto que me puso muy nervioso, no me podía mover hasta que escuche el agua de la ducha caer contra el piso salí como alma que lleva el diablo a la cocina y devore lo que sería mi cena y la de Edward, después no supe que hacer, lave los platos dando tiempo de que Edward saliera de la ducha y se vistiera para poder dirigirme a la habitación.

Cuando llegue a la habitación no era lo que yo esperaba Edward seguía en la ducha aprovecha el momento me quite el traje y me metí en la cama, tapándome con las sábanas blancas hasta la cara, cuando de la nada percibí un fuerte a coco, y vi la silueta de Edward caminar totalmente desnudo por la habitación, con su cuerpo aun algo húmedo, su miembro resaltaba como la melena de un león, grande y grueso entre una leve capa de vello, me puse nervioso al contemplar eso entre la sabana, sentí mis mejillas arder, la verdad es que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y de tan cerca, mi respiración se volvió errática mientras veía a Edward pasearse por el cuarto, desapareció un momento que me dejo respirar y recuperar la cordura cuando de repente siento como la cama se hunde levemente del otro lado me medio voltee por impulso aun cubierta completamente por la sabanas, Edward se había acostado totalmente desnudo a mi lado en la cama, sentí como perdí control total de mi cuerpo y sentí que se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

Sentí su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, frió y refrescante, sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba y se calentaba con solo sentir su respiración cerca de mi cuello, lo sentí acercarse más hasta poner su brazo encima de mí, me voltee dándole la espalda, y se aferró aún más a mi pegándome más a su cuerpo haciendo cucharita, sentí algo caliente en mis nalgas, su erección caliente palpitaba, en ese momento el sueño me embargo por completo y no supe más de mí.

Al día siguiente me desperté a las 7 según mi reloj, y Edward se encontraba al otro extremo de la cama, me quede pensando si había sido mi imaginación lo de anoche, quizás un sueño, me dije a mi mismo suspirando de alivio, me levante me puse mi traje y salí a la cocina.

-Usted debe ser Biel, el señor Cullen me dijo que usted se levantaba muy temprano, me alegro haberle hecho caso y preparar el desayuno tan rápido como me levante de la cama.- me dijo un señor de cabello canoso y bigote muy al estilo mexicano.

-Sí, un gusto usted ha de ser Ephraim.- dije tendiéndole la mano.

-El mismo para servirle.- dijo cortés.- Aquí le dejo a usted y al señor, me tengo que ir a la caballeriza.- y sin más salió por la puerta había preparado huevos revueltos con beicon y waffles, me comí mi parte esperando que Edward despertara rápido.

POV Edward Cullen

Quería descubrir lo que fuera que Biel ocultaba, así que lo lleve conmigo a Nuevo León a visitar a Cayo, sabía que allí podría saber cada cosa de él, había nacido con un sexto sentido con el cual sabía si una persona me mentía u ocultaba algo, muchas veces me hizo muy útil, por eso de que la DEA ni el FBI se infiltrara en mi organización.

Había platicado con Biel de mujeres por el camino, pero me resultaban extrañas sus respuestas algo evasivas, las cuales me decía que ocultaba algo, aunque en algo si era sincero, no le importaba a las personas por su género, pero aun no me tragaba que tuviera alguna amante, es mas según sus palabras pude deducir que nunca ha estado en la cama con una mujer, eso de cierta manera me emociono, y extraño, ya que yo no era de esos gustos, a mí me gustaban las mujeres "A Todo Dar" como dicen en México.

Al llegar a la casita de Nuevo León Biel se vio algo nervioso al notar que solo había una habitación, o lo que yo me hice el desentendido, aunque eso estaba entre mis planes, estaba muy agotado por el largo recorrido tomando en cuenta que venía lo más lento posible para que no nos fuera posible llegar a tiempo y tener que quedarnos aquí, inclusive antes de salir le avise a Ephraim que tuviera la lista temprano.

-Nos tocara dormir en la misma habitación, no tome en cuenta que normalmente vengo aquí solo.- dije en el tono sorprendido de mi "supuesto" descuido.- Y Ephraim ya está muy viejo para dormir en un camastro. Tampoco voy a pedirte que lo hagas tú, cuando en la habitación principal hay una cama enorme.- dije tranquilo señalando la King Size de 2x2 metros.-Otro problema es que aquí solo hay ropa mía, y me parece que tú eres un poco más pequeño que yo.- sentí como mis palabras lograron ponerlo algo nervioso, pero segundos después lo vi muy tranquilo, lo cual esta vez me inquieto a mí.

-Eso no es problema acostumbro llevar ropa cómoda debajo del traje.- sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, mejor dijo un balde de hielo frió.

-Bueno iré a tomar una ducha, si quieres cena solo, no tengo nada de apetito.- dije con un deje de molestia mientras me despojaba de mi ropa, cuando llegue a la puerta del baño y voltee a ver a Biel estando completamente desnudo él ya había desaparecido, me deprimí un poco ya que quería ver su expresión al ver mi desnudes.

Entre a la ducha, sentí como el agua fría corría por todo mi cuerpo relajando mis músculos, quise imaginarme a Biel conmigo allí en la ducha, pero estaba solo, estuve ideando un plan donde pudiera descubrir lo que ocultaba, y así estuve hasta que sentí como volvía a entrar en el cuarto, y de imaginármelo desnudo el agua al contacto con mi piel se estaba tornando caliente, ese tipo de pensamientos logro una fuerte erección entre mis piernas, mi erección ya comenzaba a hacer dolorosa, tenía que libera un poco de presión así que tome un poco de loción jabonosa y comencé a frotar mi erección de arriba hasta la base en un movimiento frenético, después de descargar unas 2 veces y mi entre pierna estaba más relajada decidí salir, tome una toalla y me medio seque, estaba haciendo un calor insoportable, al llegar a la habitación divise a Biel totalmente cubierto por las sabanas blanca de la cama, presentí que dormía por su respiración.

Me encontraba muy cansado, pero mi entrepierna quería disfrutar, ya que al sentarme en la cama aun desnudo mi miembro comenzó a tener vida propia, apretada, caliente y dura, así sentía mi entrepierna, por impulso abrase a Biel, quien se volteó dándome la espalda, la apreté a mi cuerpo, su cuerpo pequeño y caliente hacia que mi miembro se pusiera aún más duro si eso era posible, levante con sumo cuidado una de sus piernas e instale mi miembro entre sus piernas, para mi sorpresa sentir húmeda y calor, además que sentí algo que me impresiono aún más, no sentí por ningún lado su miembro, Biel carecía de miembro masculino alguno.

Feliz y calmando mi erección me dormí, pero mi sueño no fue tan profundo como el de mi compañero, ya que a mitad de la noche que lo sentí removiéndose a mi lado y después de que me lastimara mi entrepierna me fui al lado contrario de la cama, dejando un enorme espacio entre nosotros, después de algunas vueltas sobre mí mismo en la cama me logre dormir, pero para mí mala suerte unas horas después sentí como Biel se levantaba, después de lo que sentí un par de horas me removí y me desperté sobresaltado.

Durante la noche algunos pensamiento estuvieron rondando mi cabeza, o Biel era un transgénero y aún no había finalizado su transición o Biel era mujer, mi segundo pensamiento me emocionaba aún más, eso también explicaría mi atracción inexplicable a él. Me vestí lo más deprisa que pude con mi mejor cara de idiota me dirigí a la cocina, allí estaba Biel sentado algo desanimado o más bien aburrido.

-Buenos días.- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

POV Biel

-Buenos días.- escuche decir a Edward a mi espalda, me sobresalte de sobre manera.

-Buenos días.- dije como si nada intentando calmarme un poco.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- pregunto con una sonrisa casi enfermiza en sus labios.

-Bien.- dije secamente.

-Yo he dormido estupendo.- dijo picándome un ojo lo que provoco una cara de extrañes en mi.-Bueno ya que aún es temprano iremos a una de las casa de Cayo, lo llamare para que nos espere.- dijo mientras se sentaba a comer, hizo una pequeña llamada y luego salimos de la pequeña propiedad.

El camino fue relativo, unos 45 minutos de camino y llegamos a una gran hacienda, tan grande como la de Edward, muy al estilo mexicano, cada uno de los hombres era un estereotipo de los mexicanos de película muchos con sombreros y botas de vaqueros, muchos tenían sus revólveres y pistolas a la vista, pero no me deje intimidar de aquello, Edward siempre camino frente a mi dejándome un punto ciego, pero no me preocupaba, estaba en casa de un contacto de él.

-Órale wey, llego mi güero favorito.- escuche decir uno de los hombre que iba saliendo de la hacienda, era un hombre de cabello corto como Edward, pero este era albino tenía los ojos grises tan claros que parecían blancos.- ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?- le pregunto a Edward con su muy típico acento mexicano.

-No más saber cómo va la próxima entrega.- dijo Edward imitando el acento de aquel hombre que deduje seria Cayo Volturi.

-Compa, sabes que todo va tan y como planeamos, podrías haberme echado un telefonazo na' mas.- dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

-Nada como venir en persona.- dijo Edward sonriente devolviéndole el abrazo.

-No te quito la razón.- Cayo se carcajeo un poco hasta el verme.- ¿Y este muchacho güero?- pregunto señalándome.

-Tranquilo compa, yo respondo con él, viene conmigo.- dijo Edward tranquilo.

-Pues si es así pos si.- el acento de Cayo me resultaba de cierta manera agradable.

Edward y cayo estuvieron charlando de cargas, viajes pedidos rutas, muchas cosas a las cuales si le prestaba mucha atención Cayo me miraba con mala cara, por lo cual no pude seguir muy bien su conversación, entrando la tarde Cayo los invito a comer con él unos tamales, después de esos algunos tragos de tequila Edward y yo retomamos camino.

-Antes de volver pasaremos a comprarte un par de ropa.- sentencio Edward desviándose del camino a la pequeña propiedad.

Nos dirigimos a una calle donde habían diversas tiendas de ropa, entramos a varias donde Edward eligió ropa justa de mi talla pero deportiva la cual se adhería a la piel y me compro unos pantalones y camisas de vestir, pagamos y salimos de allí ya directo a la propiedad, Ephraim nos esperaba con la cena lista lo que Edward me comento era enchilada.

-Primero me iré a duchar.- dije dejándolo en la cocina.

Me dirigí a la ducha ya no podía más tenía que bañarme había estado bajo el incesante sol de México sudando mucho más de lo que solía sudar bajo sol. Además que habíamos camino mucho y nos habíamos detenido en cada tienda, al parecer Edward y Alice compartían más de padres, ya que comprar con él fue como hacerlo con Alice, todo me hacía ponérmelo, y aunque mucha de la ropa no me gustaba igual la compro, es mas de algunas cosas compro 2, una para mí y otra para él, como para ir a juego o algo así.

El agua fría se sintió bien contra mi piel, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba, comencé a lavarme los brazos y la pierna con la misma loción de baño que había usado Edward la noche anterior, me hizo imaginarme como lo había visto anoche, me sonroje por las imágenes que pasaron por mi cabeza, me estaba lavando el cabello cuando sentí que alguien entraba al baño, sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba a mis pies.

-Tranquilo tu sigue, tenía que entrar a usar el servicio.- dijo Edward tranquilo haciendo que mi corazón se calmara un poco, escuche atenta como si agua golpeara en WC que estaba justo a un lado de la ducha, no lograba ver bien ya que las paredes de la ducha no eran transparente, respire profundo esperando que Edward saliera del baño, pero él estuvo allí unos largos y extensos minutos.- ¿Algo te incomoda?- su voz se escuchó ronca y felina, vi como guardaba su miembro en su pantalón y se volteaba a ver directamente a la ducha.- No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza después de todo los 2 somos hombres.- dijo con un tono mordaz que me hizo enojar.- A menos.- al escuchar esto sentí como Edward corrió la puerta de la ducha.-Lo sabía.- dijo muy tranquilo viéndome totalmente desnuda y expuesta frente a él. Y sin más salió del baño, sin decir ni una palabra. Todo había acabado allí, tenía que arreglármelas para crear una historia que sonara realista, sumamente nerviosa me quede allí bajo el agua hasta que mis dedos parecieron unas pasas secas.


	6. 5 Mujer

_**Hola a todas mis pequeñas lectoras, de verdad que les quiero agradecer el leer esta historia que creo mi macabra mente, realmente todo ****comenzó**** como un sueño rarisimo gracias a mis pequeños vicios con series de ****acción**** y animes gender bender, y pues ****verán****, he ****aquí**** la obra de mi ****pequeñísima**** mente que en estos ****días**** ha estado entretenida hasta mas no podre y al parecer esta algo seca, tengo que recargarla, y como tengo ****capítulos**** ya terminados les regalo este, a ver si me emociono con sus Reviews y mi mente vuelve a funcionar, claro no me he olvidado de vosotras C**_**_atableu y Jazmin96, a quienes deben agradecerles por este capitulo, sus Reviews me han motivado a subir este capitulo, gracias, espero que os guste._**

**_KeyAl_**

Capítulo 5. Mujer

Salí de la ducha, me seque con las manos temblorosas, planeando una historia creíble, pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada, me vestí por inercia, lo único que se me ocurría seria decirle que estaba en proceso de cambio de género, aunque no sonara muy creíble, estaba segura que no se comería ese cuento, aun así decidí intentarlo.

Abrí la puerta del baño expectante, me encontré la habitación totalmente vacía, inspeccione bien y Edward no estaba por ningún lado, después de inspeccionar 2 veces la habitación de arriba abajo, decidí ir a la cocina a comer ya que tenía un gran vacío en el estómago que necesitaba llenar.

Comí muy tranquila y aun ni una señal de vida de Edward, pero por más que me dilatara comiendo en algún momento tendría que dirigirme a la habitación, no sería tan cobarde como para no darle la cara a Edward, y como lo esperaba Edward estaba allí cuando entre en la habitación tendido en medio de la cama con solo un short de pijama negro dejando a la vista sus musculosas piernas, su torso torneado, su abdomen estaba mucho más marcado de lo que esperaba, memorice cada centímetro de su cuerpo a la vista.

-No importa lo que me digas, lo que vi está muy claro.- dijo con una sonrisa algo sínica.- Para ser una mujer, eres como dicen los mexicanos muy cañona, pero es que tienes los ovarios más cabrones que he conocido en mi vida.-dijo con un típico tono mexicano y no se le veía furioso ni menos más bien contento diría yo.- Pero, ¿cómo es que has vivido como hombre casi toda tu vida y nadie se ha dado cuenta?- imaginaba que sería una pregunta retórica, aun así no respondería tal cosa aunque no fuera una pregunta retórica.- Me encanta que seas mujer.- dijo esto en un todo seductor mientras se mordía su labio inferior.- Una mujer así tiene que ser mía.- de un momento a otro lo tenía frente a mí, me tomo del cabello apretándolo, sentí como apretó sus labios contra los míos, rozaba mis labios con la punta de su lengua logrando que me excitara, yo le devolví el beso moviendo los labios al mismo ritmo, comiéndonos a besos, su lengua húmeda se coló en el interior de mi boca tocando cada centímetro dentro de mi estremeciéndome hasta los tuétanos, sentí como si electricidad corriera por cada poro de mi piel, nos separamos un poco para tomar una gran bocanada de aire.- Dime algo.- dijo jadeando.- Dime tu nombre.- su voz sonaba como mil orgasmos juntos.

-Isabella, Bella.- dije entre jadeos.

\- La mia Bella amata (Mi Bella amada).- me dijo en italiano logrando que me derritiera.-No quiero que nadie más se entere, solo eres mía.- su tono posesivo me puso algo nerviosa, me tomo de la cintura y me apretó contra el haciéndome sentir la gran erección entre sus piernas.- Mira lo que provocas.- poso su vista en donde estaba su miembro cubierto con la short de pijama.

Me cargo hasta la cama y me tendió en ella, acto seguido me quito la camisa por encima de mi cabeza y cuando se topó con la faja su expresión se volvió severa, sin más hizo girones la faja, me saco en pantalón de pijama junto con el bóxer que llevaba puesto dejándome totalmente expuesta y logrando que mi centro se humedeciera aún más si era posible

-Eres hermosa.- sus ojos eran brillantes y su voz era seductora.- No quiero que nadie más que yo te vea así.- sus palabras sonaron una orden, posos sus manos sobre mis pequeños pechos.-Del tamaño perfecto.- su comentario me extraño, pensaba que a la mayoría de los hombres le gustaban los senos grandes.- Los senos perfectos tienen que ser del tamaño de una copa.- dijo más para mí que para sí mismo.-Dime una cosa.- hizo una sutil pausa.- ¿Muchos saben que eres mujer?- dijo mirándome a los ojos pero con sus manos en mis senos, los cuales tenia los pezones duros.

-No muchos.- dije jadeante.

-Por lo menos quien te hizo esto tiene que saber si o si.- dijo tomando mis piercing de los pezones.

-Si.- gemí cuando jalo uno de los piercing.

-Me imagino que tus compañeros de la DEA también sabrán que eres mujer.- estas palabras lograron helarme hasta la sangre, era mi fin, quizás esta sería mi última noche.- Estate tranquila, no me preocupa que sea de la DEA, ahora eres mía.- decreto.

Edward comenzó a besarme frenéticamente y fue bajando haciendo camino con su boca pasando por mis orejas, bajando a mi cuello siguiendo a mis senos, pasando por el borde de mi ombligo y llegando por fin a mi centro, se detuvo allí, y beso mi centro húmedo, con su lengua dibujo cada contorno y línea de mi intimidad, arrancándome gemidos y gritos furtivos.

-¡Edward!- el placer cada vez era más intenso, mientras que su lengua se movía como experta en mi centro de venus.-No pares.- suplique con la voz entrecortada, unos azotes más con su lengua y me sentí en el paraíso, sentí como se me humedecía aún más mi entre pierna, vi cómo se bajó sin preámbulos su short pijama y se posiciono entre mis piernas.- Edward.- llame su atención.- Yo, yo, yo.- intente decir.

-Seré delicado, ha de ser tu primera vez.- dijo en un tono tierno, se acercó a mí y me beso, sus labios estaban salados y sabia a mí, estaba compartiendo mis fluidos, introdujo su lengua en mi boca llenándome de mi propio sabor.

Posesiono su miembro en mi centro y lo hundió de manera delicada poco a poco mientras aun me besaba, sentí una puntada de dolor, he hice mala cara, él se detuvo un momento mientras me acostumbraba a su intromisión esto besándome toda la cara, y se volvió a hundir, volví a sentir una leve punza más fuerte que la anterior, sentí como ya estaba totalmente dentro de mí, estuvimos quietos unos minutos así con la respiración errática, hasta que el dolor paso y comencé a mover mis caderas, dándole pie para que hiciera conmigo lo que le placiera.

-Soy tan feliz de ser el primero.- dijo mientras me besaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, dejando algunas marcas de sus besos por el camino.

Sus embestidas comenzaron siendo lentas y pero cada una fuerte, se fueron convirtiendo en embestidas desenfrenadas robándonos gemidos furtivos, llevo una de sus manos a donde nuestros cuerpo se unía y comenzó a frotar mi clítoris, ese botoncito sensible de mi cuerpo haciendo que me tensara y apretara su erección en mi centro.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- gritaba entre gemidos en cada embestida y roce en mi botón de placer

-Mia Bella (Mi Bella)- repetía él una y otra vez en italiano.

El clímax nos embargó al mismo tiempo de una manera celestial robándonos un grito a ambos, pero nuestra hambre no estaba totalmente saciada, vi como Edward se levantó de la cama, me levanto y me sentó en una cómoda alta, se paró enfrente de mí y me penetro sin piedad arrancándome un gemido de sorpresa, coloco con algo de dificultad mis piernas sobre sus hombros mientras aun me penetraba con desenfreno, sentí como su miembro llegaba a lo más profundo de mi y tocaba un área sensible, logrando que el clímax llegara a mi otra vez, después me cargo el en aire sin dejar de penétrame, y cada que podía rosaba sus dientes en mi clavícula y hombros, sus estocadas eran más lentas pero más fuertes y profundas, era aún más excitante sentir como entraba y salía de mi lentamente, pero entraba rápido y duro hasta lo más profundo, me tendió en la cama he hizo que me volteara dándole la espalda quedando en posición de perrito, me comenzó a penetrar con desesperación, mientras apretaba mi espalda y jalaba los piercing de mis pezones, llevándome nuevamente al clímax al cual me siguió casi enseguida, y así estuvimos toda la noche sin saber dónde terminaba mi cuerpo y empezaba el de él.

Me desperté muy soñolienta gracias al despertador de mi reloj, según hora eran las 10 de la mañana, me sobresalte de sobre manera debido a la hora, me detuve a contemplar mi alrededor, Edward dormía boca abajo totalmente desnudo dejándome la gran vista de su par de nalgas dura y torneadas, yo me encontraba llena de chupetones, estaba algo agobiada, pero feliz, me levante algo muy adolorida y me dirigí al baño, y en definitiva comprobé que tenía chupetones en cada parte de mi cuerpo desde la espalda, senos, muslos, cuello, abdomen, en todo el cuerpo, sin tomarle mucha importancia puse a llenar la pequeña bañera con agua tibia, y me metí en ella, quería calmar un poco mi adolorido cuerpo por el ejercicio de la noche anterior, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida y me desperté sobresaltándome cuando sentí como me besaban en los labios.

-Edward.- dije sorprendida al verlo.

-Te quedaste dormida.- dijo en su defensa.- Como no despertabas con nada tuve que sacrificarme.- esto lo dijo haciéndose el dolido.-Me imagino que Ephraim ya tendrá el almuerzo listo, así que vístete rápido, trata de tomarte una de esas camisa ceñidas y una más holgada arriba, no quiero que Ephraim se entere.- dijo saliendo del baño, le tome la palabra y de echo no se notaba mucho mis senos. Me dirigí a la cocina donde Edward estaba comiendo solo a su lado un plato servido el cual sería mío.-Antes de irnos a casa pasaremos a comprar otra cosa como la que llevas debajo de la ropa.- sentenció, después de comer sin preámbulos salimos a comprar una faja muy similar a la que Edward había hecho girones la noche anterior y partimos hacia Texas.

-¿Me dirás como te has enterado donde trabajo?- pregunte sin preámbulos cuando íbamos de camino a la hacienda en Texas.

-Lo supe desde antes, tengo una buenas fuentes de información y un impresionante sexto sentido, por eso nadie ha logrado infiltrarse en mi organización.- me dijo sin perder de vista el camino.

-¿Y porque yo si logre entrar en tu organización?- quería saber porque si nade había logrado entrar yo si lo había logrado sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Porque yo quise que entraras aun sabiendo que eras una rata.- dijo sonriendo.- Lo me en cuenta es que serias mujer, realmente eso si me tomo por sorpresa.- tomo aire sonoramente y continuo.- La verdad es que había escuchados rumores sobre ti y algunos trabajitos, la verdad que pensé que un hombre así de bueno tendría que trabajar para mí, por eso estas aquí, porque desde hoy eres y serás siempre solamente mía.- dijo viéndome de reojo.

-Y ¿cómo pretendes que te sea leal y me quede contigo?- pregunte algo incrédula.

-Primero te haré mi socia, o socio debería de decir mi querido Biel.- dijo lo último en tono de sarcasmo.- O eso planeaba en un principio, a pesar del que seas mujer cambian mucho las cosas, me lo pones más fácil.- bajo un poco la velocidad y paro a un lado del camino, volteo a verme, se acercó a mí me tomo por el cuello obligándome a acercarme aún más el y nos besamos, fue un beso más tierno que los de la noche anterior, nos separamos después de unos eternos segundo o quizás minutos, y volvió a retomar el camino.- No lo he pensado muy bien, pero aun así quiero formar una sociedad contigo, pretendo enamorarte, que no puedas respirar o vivir sin mí, que el solo hecho de traicionarme te duela.- dijo mientras se mordía los labios y se los saboreaba.- Desde ahora tu cuerpo me pertenece, espero también hacerme con tu mente y cada pensamiento que pase por allí.- dijo señalando mi cabeza.

-No creas que soy como todas, a mí no me compras.- dije molesta.- No escapare, pero ten presente que en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad te destruiré.

-Para ese momento me amaras tanto que pensar en mi destrucción será tu peor miedo.- dijo con los ojos oscuros quizás de cólera.-Desde ahora siempre que Alice te necesite estarás allí, de resto estarás haciendo entregas con Emmett o harás viajes de negocios conmigo, no te quiero cerca de nadie más, ¿Entendido?- su voz estaba ronca y su rostro reflejaba lo furioso que estaba.

-Entendido señor.- dije para enojarlo aún más, pero no funciono ya que mis palabras solo dibujaron una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Quiero que me llames así siempre, menos en la cama, allí quiero que grites mi nombre como anoche.- su voz ahora era aterciopelada, su cambo de humor me sorprendió mucho.- No creerás que lo de anoche no se va a repetir, déjame decirte que tengo las llaves de todas las habitaciones de la hacienda menos las de Alice y Emmett, es más yo mismo escogí la habitación donde duermes, tengo como entrar y salir de allí sin ser visto, yo mismo diseña la casa, de no haber sido atrapado por esta vid seria arquitecto o algo parecido.- dijo sonriendo sus palabras me sorprendieron asustaron y emocionaron al mismo tiempo era una mezcla de sentimientos indecibles e indescifrables para mí misma, era la primera vez que sentía algo similar y logro estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Durante algunas horas nos invado un silencio sepulcral, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones erráticas, yo aún me sentía adolorida por todo el ejercicio, el silencio se rompió por un carraspeo del otro lado del vehículo.

-Cuéntame una cosa, de verdad ¿de pequeña te cortaste el cabello?- asentí ante su pregunta

-Desde entonces esto es lo más largo que lo he tenido, me hace falta un corte ya se comienzan a hacerse más evidentes mis rasgos femeninos.- dije para mí misma en voz alta.

-Cuando lleguemos yo mismo te lo cortare.- dijo firme.- Me imagino que también será verdad de lo de tu familia, ya que no encontré nada de ellos.- asentí nuevamente dándole la razón.- Yo también perdí a los míos, pero Carlisle y Esme son como unos padres para mí, mis hermanos y yo estuvimos en un orfanato hasta que conocimos a Carlisle, para ese entonces él ya estaba en este negocio, pero estaba en un rango muy abajo, cuando crecí ayude a Carlisle a apoderarse del negocio pero el quiso retirarse pronto y se fue con Esme a una isla que le regalo, casi no los veo, pero gracias a ellos mi hermanos y yo seguimos juntos, sabias que nací como Edward Masen.- su apellido me llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Masen?- ese apellido me recordaba mucho a ese niño.

-Si ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto incrédulo sin dejar verme de reojo.

-Conoces a Anthony Masen, lo conocí de niña era un poco más pequeño que yo, iba al mismo colegio.- le dije apresuradamente.

-¿Cómo sabes de Anthony?- pregunto impresionado aparcando en medio del camino.-Era mi hermano pequeño, ya sabes Alice y yo somos gemelos, aunque no nos parezcamos mucho Emmett es el mayor pero teníamos un hermano poco más de 1 año menos que Alice y yo.- dijo en tono triste.- Murió cuando tenía unos 7 años, sufría del corazón y no pudimos hacer nada.- suspiro, su semblante era sobrio y sus ojos se veían cristalinos.

-No lo sabía, lo siento.- me sentía fatal por hacerle recordar cosas tristes.- No sabía que fuera tu hermano lo conocí en el colegio cuando era niña, no recuerdo cuanto años tenía solo le llegue a ver en el patio del cole.- dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No pasa nada, me duele, pero no es tu culpa, vamos no podemos tardarnos mucho.- y sin más nos pusimos nuevamente en marcha.

El viaje duro unas 9 horas, llegamos totalmente exhaustos y hambrientos, esperaba poder dormir temprano, para estar bien descansado para mañana, no sabía que tenía planeado Edward para mí, así que tendría que andar con pie de plomo de ahora en adelante.

-Esta noche no me pasare por tu cuarto, quiero dejarte descansar un poco, trata de hacer algo con los chupetones de tu cuello, abotónate las camisa hasta arriba y ponte una corbata.- más que una sugerencia era una orden, y antes de salir del coche ya estaba con la camisa abotonada hasta el último botón y con una corbata que distraía la atención a mi cuello, también ayudaba que los chupetones estaban justo debajo de la línea del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Biel!- Alice grito y salto a mi cuello abrazándome, se guido allí hasta casi asfixiarme.- Te extrañe.- me dijo.- a ti también Edward hermanito.- esta vez se colgó del cuello de Edward.

-Ya estamos en casa Alice, no hamez espectáculos, Biel estará contigo para lo que necesites, solo déjalo por hoy el viaje fue algo muy largo y estresante.

-Pudieron irse en avión.- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-A mí me apetecía ir por carretera y fin de la discusión, pasemos estamos muertos del hambre.- sentenció entrando a la gran casa.

Fuimos directo a la cocina donde cenamos algo ligero, yo me retire a mi habitación, me quite la ropa y me dirigí al baño, llene la bañera con agua tibia y me hundí en ella, escuche como algo se movía y al mirar atenta a la puerta del baño vi como una de las paredes se abría como una puerta y vi pasar a un Edward con tan solo una tolla amarrada a su cintura.

-No habías dicho ¿que querías dejarme descansar?- pregunte incrédula.

-Sí, eso dije, pero es que solo quería ayudarte a bañarte, quería que compartiéramos algo tan íntimo como lo es el baño.- dijo con voz seductora desatando la toalla quedando totalmente expuesto ante mí, primera vez que lo podía ver totalmente desnudo con tanto detalle.- ¿Memorizando cada parte de mi cuerpo?- pregunto entre risas, se acercó a la bañera y se metió detrás de mí, haciéndome quedar sentada en su regazo.- Quiero dejarte descansar, pero eres demasiado provocativa, el nada más verte así sin ropa debajo del agua haces que mi miembro cobre vida.- acto seguido me rozo el trasero con su grande y caliente erecto miembro, robándome un gemido.- Por lo visto yo también provoco lo mismo en ti.- sin previo aviso se entrometió dentro de mi.- Vamos a quedarnos así, sé que para tu cuerpo esto es nuevo.-no nos movimos, estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que sentí como Edward tomaba una esponja de baño ya llenaba de gel jabonoso y me frotaba la espalda, aun nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos, pero yo solo sentía lo caliente de su miembro llenándome por completo de vez en cuando contraía mi cavidad para arrancarle un pequeño gemido.- Si sigues haciendo eso no dormirás hoy, y por lo visto mañana Alice te querrá como un muñeco Ken para jugar a las casitas.- me dijo con voz ronca cerca de mi oreja derecha.

Me lavo cada rico de mi cuerpo y yo lave cada parte del suyo incluso su erección, pero no hubo más que toquetones y roces nada en concreto, pero no podía resistirme a la firmeza de cuerpo, yo también tenía un cuerpo firme, pero el suyo era como hecho por los dioses.

-Solo una vez.- dije entre dientes.

-Como quieras Mia Bella.- el que me llamara Bella me excitaba aún más, me tomo por las caderas y me penetro con dureza sin preámbulos, el agua chispeaba afuera de la bañera en todas las direcciones cada penetración nuestros cuerpo chocaba contra el agua de manera sonora, sus estocadas eran cada vez más fuertes rápidas y profundad, llevo una de sus mano llena de gel jabonoso hasta nuestra unión y froto con urgencia mi clítoris, llevándome rápidamente al orgasmos extendiéndolo con cada estocada hasta que él se vino poco después, yo moví mis caderas extendiendo su orgasmo junto al mío aún más gimiendo.

Mi cuerpo se relajó de tal manera que me sentí ligera como una pluma, deje que mi cuerpo se recostara al de Edward disfrutando los vestigios de nuestro delicioso clímax, teniéndolo aun dentro de mí.

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos de salir, te vas a poner como una pasa.- dijo Edward sacándome de mi ensimismo.

-Claro.- me levante y salí de la bañera sintiéndome desolada, como si me faltara algo con un sentimiento de ausencia sentí como por mis mejillas rodaron un par de lágrimas que no pude explicar.

-Tranquila mi hermosa Bella, yo soy solo tuyo como tu mía desde anoche.- dijo dándome un tierno beso y después de secarse a media se ató su toalla otra vez a la cintura y desapareció por donde había llegado dejándome con un gran vacío en el pecho que me inquieto, no podía enamorarme de Edward, no podía.

Me seque a medias y me fui a la cama, llore algunas horas hasta que el cansancio pudo más que yo y me deje vencer por el sueño, mi cuerpo dolía aún más que el día anterior y sentía escocer mis ojos, al ir al baño me vi desnuda con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, tenía la nariz constipada, y al parecer tenía algo de fiebre, me metí a la ducha y puse el agua fría para bajar un poco la fiebre y rebajar la hinchazón de mis ojos, el agua se sentía como de refrigerador, pero me aguante, después de unos minutos me seque bien y me vestí como costumbre acompañado de mis armas, y me dirigí a la cocina, no me sentía muy bien pero no podía echarme a morir en la habitación, tenía una misión que cumplir a como dé lugar.


	7. 6 Primera vez

_**Hola pequeñas lectoras, lo siento de verdad que no ****había**** actualizado estaba con un problema de bloqueo de mente, y ****también**** muy ocupadita, ****aquí**** les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.**_

_**Gracias a **__**catableu, Vanenaguilar y a Genee por sus Review, ****también****muchísimas**** gracias a las lectoras silenciosas, sin mas nada que decir, vamos a darle.**_

**_KeyAl_**

Capítulo 6. Primera vez

POV Edward Cullen

Cuando la vi totalmente desnuda en la ducha lo supe con solo mirarla, tuve que salir de allí para no tomarla y hacerla mía, ella merecía algo mejor, todo el ella me decía que era virgen, que su cuerpo nunca había sido profanado, y me sentía engañado por haber pensado que era hombre, tuve que salir de la casa a dar un paseo, no me dilate tanto, tan solo después de dar una vuelta por la casa me fui directo a la habitación, me tendí en la cama con solo un short de pijama, cuando Biel llego no pude resistirme mucho más y le hice el amor, ya podría ponerle nombre de mujer a ese cuerpo espectacular, realmente la ropa que usaba escondían muy bien sus curvas, todo gracias a una faja, además de sus rasgos andróginos y su cabello corto, aunque se veía como un adolescente aunque así parecía un hombre, Bella, Isabella el nombre más bello que he escuchado y le iba como anillo al dedo, hicimos el amor una y otra vez hasta cansarnos, el sueño la venció primero, me quede unos minutos contemplado como dormía, de verdad que siempre había amado las mujeres con cabello largo, pero amaba el cabello corto de Bella, después de unos minutos la seguí en la inconciencia, cuando me desperté estaba solo sobre la cama, no encontré a Bella en la habitación, me dirigí al baño y allí estaba en la bañera dormida.

-Bella, Mia Bella.-la llame en italiano, pero no hubo respuesta, comencé a asustarme, la estruje un poco y nada, me acerque y estampe mis labios con los de ella y sentí como se sobresaltaba.

Después de que saliera, fui a comer Bella llego vestida de Biel, de allí nos dirigimos a comprar una espantosa faja como la que yo había roto la noche anterior, de camino de regreso a Texas estuvimos hablando, me comento que había conocido a Anthony, mi hermano pequeño, y le confesé los planes que tenía para ella, al llegar estábamos realmente exhaustos, quería hacerla mía una y otra vez en cada momento pero era consiente que su cuerpo apenas se estaba acostumbrado a este cambio y no debía abusar, Alice como siempre exagero un poco las cosas, pero yo no deje que se pusiera más pesada, después de comer cada quien se retiró a su habitación, y yo estaba allí sentado en mi habitación a solo unos metros de distancia de la de Bella, ella no lo sabía pero mi habitación estaba a 2 habitaciones de distancia de la de ella, no lo había planeado con este intención, mi intención cuando la traje aquí pensando que era hombre era vigilarlo, y esa era una de las pocas habitaciones donde podía llegar por los pasadizos secretos que yo mismo escondí en la casa cuando la diseñe, en varias partes de la casa 1 habitación conectaba con otras 2 atravesó de un pasadizo que solo yo conocía, y la habitación donde estaba ahora era una de ellas.

La impaciencia pudo más que yo, fui directo al baño de despoje de mi ropa, solo ate una toalla en mi cintura y me dispuse a entrar a uno de los pasadizos ocultos que pasaba por la parte de atrás, conté mis pasos para no salir en otra habitación, forceje un poco hasta que la pared falsa se abrió dándome espacio al baño de la habitación de Bella, allí estaba tendida como una diosa en la bañera, se sorprendió al verme, aun así hice caso omiso y me metí en la bañera con ella, nos bañamos y tuvimos una sesión rápida de sexo en la dañera, después de secarme a medias me despedí y me retire por el mismo lugar por donde aparecí, deseaba dormir con ella cada día de mi vida, pero era peligroso que la gente se enterara que era una mujer, y aunque era fuerte tenía miedo que algo le pasara, definitivamente esa mujer me había hechizado, porque estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, sin más me seque bien y me puse una pijama, me deje llevar por el cansancio llevándome a un dulce sueño, donde no estaba en este mundo y Bella era mi esposa y tenía una familia con ella.

Al día siguiente con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro me vestí con lo primero que tome del closet y me dirigí a la cocina, Alice y Emmett era los únicos en la mesa.

-Hermanito sí que te vez feliz ¿A qué se debe?- Alice casi salto sobre mí.

-La vida es una sola, y todo va como lo esperado.- dije sonriendo.

-No será que en el viaje con Biel conociste a una chica y te enamoraste.- Emmett dándole al clavo, me puse algo serio antes de mirarlo y contestarle.

-Pues no conocí a nadie, solo que tuve una buena noche y según lo que me dijo Cayo todo el plan va como lo había planeado, espero que Biel sea de más utilidad desde hoy, Alice le pedí que se quedara en casa contigo hoy.- dije mientras tomaba asiento.

-¡SI! Necesito un modelo, y nadie mejor que Biel para eso.- dijo Alice contenta, nos quedamos en total silencio hasta que apareció Biel.-Buenos días Biel, ¿Qué tal tu noche?- Alice estaba más emocionada que nunca y se notaba aún más por sus gritos agudos.- Oye no tienes buena cara.- su comentario me sorprendió y vote a verlo ya que estaba a mi espalda, tenía razón, tenía la cara roja y los ojos hinchados.

-No es nada.- dijo con la voz ronca.

Me levante de la mesa y de una zancada me encontré frente a mi amada Bella, lleve mi mano derecha a su frente la cual sentí muy caliente, tenía fiebre, lo cual me extraño anoche la había dejado muy bien en el baño de su habitación, sus ojos estaban muy ojos, lo que me decía que había estado llorando, quizás no se secó bien y después de estar llorando se engripo.

-Tienes temperatura, vuelve a tu habitación, mandare a traer a alguien para que te atienda, lo siento Alice, pero Biel no tiene buena pinta para hacer de muñeco hoy.- dije en tono afligido.

-Yo lo cuidare, después de todo gracias a él me siento mejor tanto que hasta recupere mi autoestima y volví a diseñar y fotografiar.- Alice dijo seria.

-Está bien, le pediré a una de las muchachas que te ayude.- dije saliendo de allí a buscar a Ángela, ella era la indicada para cuidar a mi pequeña Bella, Ángela era una de las muchachas de servicio, su madres antes que ella también trabajo en esta casi y era casi de la familia, cuando la encontré la lleve casi a arrastra hasta la habitación de Biel.- Tiene mucha fiebre, te lo encargo.- dije mirando como Biel temblaba debajo de las sabanas.

-Me he duchado cuando me desperté con agua fría, me bajo algo la temperatura, pero me volvió a subir.

POV Biel

Cuando entre a la cocina solo Alice, Emmett estaban sentados, también Edward claro, solo logre ver su cabello cobrizo ya que me daba la espalda.

-Buenos días Biel, ¿Qué tal tu noche?- dijo Alice gritando cuando me vio.- Oye no tienes buena cara.- me miro atenta a la distancia.

-No es nada.- dijo con la voz ronca. De un momento a otro Edward estaba frente a mí tocando mi frente con su mano, comprobando que tenía la temperatura alta.

-Tienes temperatura, vuelve a tu habitación, mandare a traer a alguien para que te atienda, lo siento Alice, pero Biel no tiene buena pinta para hacer de muñeco hoy.- dijo con desgana

-Yo lo cuidare, después de todo gracias a él me siento mejor tanto que hasta recupere mi autoestima y volví a diseñar y fotografiar.- Alice dijo en tono bajo y firme.

-Está bien, le pediré a una de las muchachas que te ayude.- dijo saliendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Me vi arrastrado de la mano de Alice hasta mi habitación, me hizo cambiarme de ropa por una más ligera y después de acostarme me cubrió con una gruesa manta hasta el cuello.

-Ya vuelvo.- me dijo desapareciendo y apareciendo unos minutos con un termómetro, lo puso en mi boca y espero un rato a que pitara.- Tienes 42º de temperatura.- dijo casi dando gritos.- Ya vuelvo, no te muevas.- dijo como si en este estado me podría escapar, unos minutos más tarde apareció con agua fría y un pañuelo, era agua de refrigerador, donde empapo el pañuelo y lo coloco en mi frente tapando mis ojos, cuando escuche alguien entrar en la habitación.

\- Tiene mucha fiebre, te lo encargo.- escuche como Edward le decía a alguien más, me quite el pañuelo de la cara y vi a una chica morena de cabello castaño con una cola de caballo vestida con un vestido muy sencillo negro un poco más debajo de las rodilla.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ángela, no había tenido el gusto de conocerte hasta ahora.- dijo acercándose a mí, toco mi frente y mi cuello para verificar la temperatura.- Señorita Alice, iré a la cocina a preparar un levanta muerto, después de eso, los pañuelos de usted y descansar estará como nuevo.- sentencio la muchacha retirándose. Edward aún estaba allí observándome a lo lejos con semblante triste.

-Edward vigílalo un rato, voy a cambiar esta agua ya está caliente.-Alice salió de allí dejándonos solos, Edward se acercó a mí y se sentó en la cama a mi lado.

-Lo siento, si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a cómo te sentías no estuviera aquí.- el dolor se veía en sus ojos, realmente se mostraba muy preocupado.- ¿Porque llorabas?- su voz sonaba suave y tierna, como una caricia cerca de mí.

-No quiero enamorarme de ti, no quiero vivir esta vida.- dije entre un sollozo.

-Shhh no llores, anda, no llores.- me consoló.- Yo no elegí esta vida, solo hice lo que tenía para sobre vivir, y no elegí enamorarme de ti.- dijo dejando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.- Te Amo.- sus palabras me estremecieron por completo, en eso Alice apareció por la puerta.-Al parecer le están sentando tus pañuelos con agua fría Alice.- dijo como si nada con su mano en mi frente.

-Bueno ya te puedes ir, Ángela y yo nos encargaremos del resto.- Alice corrió a Edward del cuarto, le daba gracias adiós de que cuando entro no vio nada sospechoso, me daba dolor pensar que Alice llegara a pensar que Edward era Gay.-Se nota algo preocupado.- la voz de Alice era cautelosa.

-No me parece.- dice tratando de persuadirla.

-Bueno tampoco es que por acá se enfermen muchos los muchachos.- dije ella mientras ponía nuevamente el pañuelo empapado en mi cara.- Ahora duerme un poco.- escuche su voz a lo lejos y me perdí en un sueño, me sobre salte un poco cuando sentí que me removieron, cuando abrí los ojos están Alice y Ángela frente a mí, no recordaba bien lo que había soñado pero debió haber sido un bonito sueño porque me sentí contenta y algo mejor.

-Vamos, es hora de comer, no tienes nada en el estómago.- Ángela traía una bandeja con lo parecía sopa, y un vaso con lo que asumí era infusión de té verde, solo esperaba que tuviera mucho limón, de la bandeja desplegó unas patitas y la coloco sobre mis piernas cuando me encontraba sentado.-Te comes todo y te tomas él te.- me amenazo con el dedo.

-Solo espero que tenga suficiente limón, no tolero el olor al te.- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Déjame y ya le pongo más limón.- en eso desapareció con el vaso entre manos.

El caldo estaba muy sabroso, incluso la infusión de té, después de comer Alice verifico que tenía una temperatura normal, y ya me sentía mucho mejor, pero según mis improvisadas enfermeras por hoy me tendría que quedar en cama, las dos salieron dándome privacidad haciéndome prometer que las llamaría si necesitaba algo, así que me dispuse a dormir, en la tarde Alice apareció con algo más pesado macarrones con queso, me encantaban los macarrones con queso, después de comerme todo el plato y tomarme un jugo de naranja Alice se fue feliz no sin antes verificar que no tuviera fiebre y que me sentía mejor.

-Vete tranquila, ya estoy bien, me voy a duchar.- dije tratando de tranquilizarla, se fue contenta con una sonrisa en la boca, me levante algo pesada por haber pasado todo el día en cama, me estaba quitando la ropa cuando escucho como la puerta del baño se abre y por allí pasa un Edward algo afligido.

-Veo que ya estas mejor.- dijo aun sin ánimo.

-Sí, me iba a dar una ducha.- dije tranquila aun quitándome la ropa.

-Déjame ayudarte.- en seguida estaba allí ayudándome a despojarme de mi ropa.- Eres preciosa.- sus ojos estaban cristalinos se acercó a mí y me beso tiernamente en los labios, lleno mi cara de besos.- Lo siento de verdad lo siento.- no dejaba de decirme cuanto lo sentía.

-No es tu culpa que me enfermara.- de cierta manera quería tranquilizarlo.

-Pero por mi estuviste llorando toda la noche.- sus palabras era algo que no podía refutar.- Quería estar contigo, ser quien te cuidara, lo siento.- dijo enterrando su cara en mi cuello, sentí como inhalo mi piel.- Déjame por lo menos que te eche una mano con la ducha.- sin esperar repuesta me cargo como princesa hasta el baño, me sentó en el wáter mientras llenaba la bañera con agua templada, no dejo que me moviera enseguida que la bañera estuvo lista me tomo en brazos y me sumergió lentamente en la bañera, tomo una esponja de baño y la cubrió con gel jabonoso y limpio todo mi cuerpo.- Eres muy hermosa, aun no creo que toda tu vida hayas ocultado lo hermosa que eres Mia Bella.- sus palabras eran suaves y delicadas, me sentí como una niña pequeña a quien su mama la mima.- Quédate aquí un momento ya vuelvo, voy a cambiar la cama, no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar.- y sin más se dirigió al cuerpo, no tardo mucho ya que en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba allí a mi lado, me ayudo a salir de la bañera y con una toalla me seco con mucho delicadeza como si estuviera tocando un cristal, me ayudo a ponerme el pijama sin la faja y me cargo nuevamente al cuarto acostándome en la cama.

-No tenías por qué molestarte.- dije apenada si entiendo como mis mejillas se encendían.

-No es nada, quería hacer lo que hicieron las muchachas, pero no se vería muy bien.- dijo girándose a la puerta cuando sonaron unos toques.

-Está cerrada, ya voy.- grite a quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, le hice señas a Edward para que se escondiera en el baño, cuando desapareció me dispuse a abrir la puerta, allí estaba Irina con una bandeja con unos emparedados y jugo de naranja.

-Buenas noches Biel, Alice y Ángela me comentaron que estabas enfermo así que me ofrecí a traerte la cena.- su voz tenía un tono seductor.

-Gracias Irina.- dije tratándole de quitar la bandeja, pero no la soltaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto acercándose a mí.

-NO.- dije tangente.- No está bien, ya estoy mejor, estaba por dormir, pero ya que me trajiste esos deliciosos emparedados, comeré y me iré directo a la cama, gracias.- dije quitándole de un jalón la bandeja.

-Pensaba que podría ayudar a bajar la fiebre de manera inusual.- su tono de voz era cada vez más subido de tono, pero estaba tranquila ninguna palabra que saliera de su boca provocaría algún sonrojo en mí.

-Lo siento ya no tengo fiebre estoy mejor, te una bonita noche Irina, y gracias.- dije cerrando de un portón la puerta en sus narices y poniendo el seguro.

-Con que todo un rompe corazones.- la voz de Edward sonó a mi espalda sobresaltándome un poco.- Y yo creía que solo provocabas cosas en mí, pero veo que eres todo un gigoló.- al decir esto ya estaba frente a mí, solo nos separaba la bandeja.- Ven Irina trajo suficientes emparedados como para un batallón.- dijo con gracia, nos sentamos en la cama y nos comimos los emparedados de jamón y queso.- Venga vamos a dormir.- su voz era tan natural, como si lo que pasaba era de lo más normal.

-¿Estas mal de la cabeza?- pregunte casi gritando.

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Si alguien nota que no estás en tu habitación.- pregunte intentando no gritar.

-No pasa nada, nadie entra a mi habitación, además la deje bajo llave, es mas no siempre duermo en la misma habitación, tengo una habitación en varias áreas de la casa.- dijo acercándose dejando que su aliento chocara contra mi cara.- Además, tengo que dormir con mi mujer aunque sea unos días a la semana.- dijo estampando sus labios contra los míos de manera frenética.- Venga, vamos, es hora que las chicas malas duerman.- dijo divertido mientras de propinaba una nalgada que me dolió hasta en la madre, pero no me queje, me voltee dándole la espalda y es se aferró a mí, me acariciaba el cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra se aferraba a mi como si su vida dependiera de eso.- Te Amo.- me susurraba de vez en cuando al oído, me deje vencer por el sueño abrazada a aquel hombre que poco a poco se abría espacio en mi corazón.

Cuando me desperté aún estaba a mi lado, tenía los labio entre abiertos, al parecer en la noche me coloque boca arriba, pero él seguía estando de lado mirando hacia mi dirección con una mano en mi cintura, al acercarme pude sentir su respiración profunda y calmada, estaba con solo el pijama igual que yo, anoche no habíamos tenido sexo, pero había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, y me quede así contemplándolo por lo que me pareció 1 hora, hasta que se removió y abrió los ojos de golpe asustándome.

-Tranquila, solo que me sorprende que me veas mientras duermo.- dijo en medio de un bostezo.

-Tienes que irte, me tengo que alistar, ayer tenía que haber estado con Alice y estuve todo el día en cama.- dije levantándome de la cama dispuesta a vestirme como era usual.

-Solo espero que cuando te sientas más nueva mente no te esfuerces.- apretó sus labios contra los míos y desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Cuando salí de la habitación me fui directo a la cocina, estaban Laurent, Riley, Benjamín y Peter en la mesa, todos me saludaron y de a poco cada uno se fue retirando, no hubo ningún comentario ni palabra sobre nada mientras comimos, al poco tiempo Irina apareció.

-Buenos días Biel.- dijo en tono seductor.

-Buen día Irina.- dije cortés.

-¿Cómo pásate la noche?- no quería ser descortés, pero su tono no me agradaba, era aún peor que Jessica.

-Muy bien gracias.- dije intentando levantarme de la mesa.

-Si hubieras pasado la noche conmigo estarías aún mejor.- estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí, a unos poco centímetro de mi cara, se detuvo por un carraspeo.

-¿Tan temprano?- era Edward.

-Lo siento Irina, pero no me interesas de esa manera.-dije y sin más salí de allí, me dirigía al pasillo donde Alice me había comentado estaba su taller.

Entre con premura a la habitación, encontrándome con una Alice ojerosa detrás de una máquina de coser, que se sobresaltó de sobre manera al verme allí.

-Siento no haber tocado antes.- dije en disculpa.

-No hay problema, estoy terminando algunas cosas, quizás pronto poder ver nuevamente mis diseños en una pasarela en París o España, amo España.- dijo con los ojos brillosos, el ruido de la máquina de coser se hizo presente, me acerque con cautela, entendía el mecanismo pero nunca había visto de tan cerca cómo funcionaba.

-Yo siempre visitar España, pasar por la Puerta de Alcalá, Málaga, Barcelona, Galicia, España me parece un país precioso.- dije seguramente con los ojos brillosos, la verdad que uno de mis sueños era viajar a España-Puedo ver tus trabajo.- pregunte con cautela.

-Claro, eres mi muso, mi aspiración, tú y Edward a decir verdad, de tener alguna duda de la hombría de mi hermano pensaría que ustedes tienen una relación sentimental.- dijo entre una risita mientras se acercaba a un perchero y me mostraba sus trabajos, vestidos de fiesta, alguno de novia, era bellos, me hubiera gustado poder llevar uno, pero era impensable ya que según el mundo yo era "Hombre".

Estuve allí el resto de la mañana donde tuve que obligar a Alice despegarse un rato de la máquina de coser para que pudiera comer.

-Edward preparare todo, en un mes o tal vez menos mi línea será estrenada, me he esforzado mucho y quiero llevar a Biel conmigo.- le había dicho Alice a Edward cuando nos topamos con él en el almuerzo.

-¿Donde la presentaras?- sus palabras salieron tan deprisa como la respuesta de Alice.

-España.- dijo decidida.- Además Biel va a disfrutar mucho el viaje, me ha contado que quería conocer España.-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, entonces me suma al viaje, tengo algunos negocios por Galicia con los Gallegos.- Edward dibujo en su rostro aún más grande que la de Alice.

El día no había sido tan agotador como otros. Así los días habían pasado, salía con Emmett a realizar entregas pequeñas, o en ocasiones me quedaba con Alice en su taller, pero en ningún momento Edward había reaparecido por mi habitación, ya había pasado una semana desde que Alice había decidido presentar su nueva línea en España, para ser preciso en Madrid, me prometió que pasaríamos por la Puerta de Alcalá apenas llegáramos.

Al octavo día me encontraba algo frustrada, y me ponía de mal humor por el más mínimo error de los muchachos, Emmett me había encargado que de vez en cuando supervisara la mercancía, y a los muchachos no le agradaba mucho que subiera de escalón en tan poco tiempo. Allí estaban Laurent y Riley en la sala de estar frente a la mesa llena de lo que sabía era cocaína, Riley aspiraba una línea con impaciencia, lo vi limpiar el borde de su nariz con su dedo índice de la mano derecha y como se llevaba el misma a su mona frotándose los dientes frontales, por su parte Laurent, tomo una pequeña porción de aquel polvo con su uña larga meñique de su mano izquierda, ambos notaron mi presencia y no se sorprendieron.

-¿Quieres?- la voz de Laurent gruesa me saco de mi ensimismo.

-No gracias.- dije tangente.

-No seas rompe grupo.- dijo Riley sin dejar de reírse.

-Está bien, pero solo un poco.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa acercándome a ellos, Laurent me tendió una especie de tarjeta negra, con la cual partí en polvo, estando un poco y tome un billete de la mesa, lo enrolle lo acerque a uno de los orificios de mi nariz acercándome a la mesa sin más respire profundo aspirando la pequeña línea de polvo en la mesa.-Chicos me tengo que ir, Alice me espera.- dije antes de retirarme, los escuche reír sonoramente a detrás de mí, pero no voltea a saber la causa de su risotas.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, me sentía entre las nubes, feliz, solo quería a Edward conmigo.

-¿Biel?- su voz me llamo la atención-¿Qué te sucede?- con solo escuchar su voz aterciopelada se me hizo agua mi entre pierna.

-Te estaré esperando.- dije tangente aun camino a mi habitación, llegue a unos poco trompicones, me despoje de toda mi ropa y me cubrí con la colcha esperando que en cualquier momento Edward apareciera frente a mí.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- sus palabras me sorprendieron un poco.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte algo despistada.

-¿Estas drogada?- abrió sus ojos como platos, tampoco era como si me hubiera consumido toda la cocaína del mundo, pero era la primera vez que había consumido.- No puedes hacer eso Bella, si alguien se da cuenta por lo desinhibida que te pones en este estado, no sé qué sería capaz de hacer.

-Shhh, cállate y hazme tuya.- dije lazándome en sus brazos, era un sopor aún mejor que el estar ebria.

Edward me tomo la palabra me penetro frenética y profundamente toda la noche, hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más y me deje llevar por la felicidad ficticia de la droga y de los vestigio de clímax que cada vez provocaba en mí el flamante Edward.


	8. 7 España

_**Hola mis pequeñas lectoras, lamento mucho la espera últimamente no han sido los días buenos en mi vida, o por lo menos no tan buenos como antes y menos ahora que ando mas seca que un coco seco, la cosa es que ya escribí mucho pero aun no logro escribir el final, y pues la verdad no quiero hacerlas esperar mucho, tratare de subir un capitulo por semana.**_

_**Gracias a todas las lectoras sobre todas las silenciosas MUACK XOXO (Besos y Abrazos).**_

_**Espero que os guste este capítulo.**_

_**KeyAl**_

Capítulo 7. España

Me desperté desconcertada, con recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido por la larga sección de sexo, Edward a mi lado sujetándome con fuerza de la cintura, me removí para deshacerme de su agarre acto que lo hizo despertarse.

-Buenos días mi pequeña Leona.- enfatizo la última palabra, logrando un sonrojo de mi parte.- No puedo creer que te drogaras.- dije ahora severo, abrí los ojos como platos, al parecer la primera vez me había volado la cabeza, nunca en mi vida había ingerido ninguna sustancia psicotrópica, si apenas toleraba uno que otro trago antes de hacerme una cuba.

-No fue tan mal.- dije señalando nuestra desnudes.

-No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de verme hasta que te volaste los tapones con mi mierda.- lo último haciendo referencia a su droga, en esta semana pude saber muchas cosas de la organización como Edward lo llamaba, el tenia al parecer varios distribuidores, los cuales fabricaban drogas de alta pureza.- Por lo que se, ni siquiera estaba cortada.- dijo algo molesto, por sus palabras supe que la droga que había consumido había sido de alta pureza en comparación a algunas que llegaban a la calle.- No es que me moleste que lo hagas o no, lo que me molesta es que nunca en la puta vida habías inhalado esa clase de mierda que puede ser adictiva, lo digo por experiencia, inclusive algunos de los muchachos son adictos, pero gracias a dios a un nivel moderado, igual cada gramo desaparecido corre por cuenta de cada uno de ellos por igual, así que intentan controlarse.- suspiro muy profundo llenándose del aroma de la habitación.- Pero no sé qué haría si te vuelves adicta a esto.- me sujeto la cara delicadamente.

-No soy del tipo viciosa.- dije suavemente sintiendo sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla.- Fumo a veces, y muchas otras me tomo algún trago, pero nunca he sido una persona adicta a ningún vicio.- dije en tono tranquilizador.

-Hasta que me conociste, te hiciste adicta.- sus palabras me desconcertaron.- Solo eres adicta a mí, no quiero que te vuelvas a meter mi mierda, a menos que sea conmigo.- sus palabras esta vez fuerte, me sujeto del cabello por la nuca y me atrajo a él, sus labios fueron duros y severos y su lengua no pidió permiso de entrometerse entre mis labios.- Ahora será mejor que te des una ducha fría, iras con Alice a hacer algunos arregla, en 2 semanas partimos a España.- después de esto desapareció, dejándome con ganas de tener otra larga sección de sexo.

Con los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpeándome poco a poco me duche, quizás Edward tenía razón y me estaba volviendo adicta a su piel, su roce y a su miembro dentro de mí, me vestí como era costumbre y me dirigí a la cocina, Alice me esperaba allí, iba aun con el cabello húmedo y un par de botones de mi camisa abiertos.

-¿Biel? ¿Ya regresaste a la tierra?- Alice parecía tener varios minutos frente a mí.

-Sí, dime.- dije aun algo distraído.

-Pero mírate, yo que pensé que gustaban los hombres, y te encuentro saliendo con cara despistado desarreglado y con un chupetón en el cuello.- por inercia sujete mi cuello intentando cubrir aquel moretón del que Alice hablaba.

-Ya Alice, es un hombre, tiene todo el derecho de tener una que otra aventurita con alguna bella mujer.- Emmett está riendo detrás de Alice.

-Pero sino me burlo, realmente me sorprende, llegue a pensar que a Biel no le gustaban las mujeres, ya que no le presta atención a Irina o alguna chica de aquí.- y Alice tenía razón, ninguna mujer me llamaba la atención.-Además primera vez desde que Biel está aquí que sale, con la camisa mal abotonada, con el cabello tan mojado, dios, todo un desastre tan solo por una mujer.- su comentario me hizo reparar en mi atuendo, llevaba el pantalón negro un tanto arrugado y sin correa, la camisa azul rey por fuera del pantalón mal abotonada el cabello todo húmedo y por el cual el cuello de mi camisa estaba empapado, las funda sobaquera que llevaba estaban totalmente vacías, salí corriendo de la cocina en dirección a mi habitación tropezándome en el camino con Edward.

-Lo siento.- dije ante de verlo a la cara.

-Parece que te hago perder la cabeza.- dije muy cerca de mí, me siguió a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.- Si tan distraída estas, ven que te ayude.- bajo la cremallera de mi pantalón y lo bajo junto a mi bóxer dejándome expuesta, me giro sobre el mismo eje y cuando me tuvo de espalda me obligo a inclinarme.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió su miembro en mi entrada húmeda y preparada para él, empujo dentro de mí obligándome a sujetarme de la cama frente a mí para no caerme, mis manos estrujaban las sabanas ahogando gritos de placer, sus embestidas eran hambrientas y cada vez más profundas robándome débiles gemidos apagados por la mano de Edward.

-Mira lo que me haces hacer al verte tan desalineada- dijo mordiendo fuertemente el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, después de una estocadas llegue al clímax, Edward seguía con sus profundas estocadas agarrándose furiosamente de mis caderas extendiendo mi clímax y haciendo que mi intimidad se contrajera alrededor de su miembro llevándolo a también a él al clímax, cuando me hubo llenado de su semilla me subió los pantalones, se dirigió a buscar una correa en el closet, busco un saco que hiciera juego con lo que llevaba, abotono como era debido mi camisa, me coloco el saco y me tendió mis armas.- Quiero cortarte el cabello, ya está muy largo.- desapareció unos minutos en lo cual yo había caído en una especie de estado catatónico, apareció allí con un peine y unas tijeras.- Ven, siéntate.- dijo señalando un pequeño taburete en la habitación, comenzó a peinar mi cabello con cautela, y sentí como cortaba mi cabello, unos cortos minutos después me arrastro al espejo, dejándome ver a una Bella sonrojada, con el cabello aún más corto que antes, mucho más arriba de la orejas, me había dejado un pequeño flequillo que me rozaba las pestañas.- Así te vez mejor, dijo observándome con más detenimiento.- Venga, termina de alistarte y ve a comer.- dejo un pequeño beso en mis labios y salió por la puerta de la habitación no sin antes inspeccionar que el pasillo estuviera libre.

Me dirigí aun ensimismado a la cocina, donde estaba vez también estaba Edward e Irina, junto con Alice y Emmett que reía muy sonoramente por algo que había dicho Alice.

-¿Biel porque saliste corriendo hace rato? Te he estado esperando desde hace más de media hora.- dije poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Lo siento estaba algo despistado y no me fije que no había terminado de alistarme.

-Wau, ya veo, te has cortado hasta el cabello.- dijo acercándose para sacudirme el cabello para luego volverlo acomodar como estaba.

-Sí, si quieres podemos irnos ya, no tengo mucha hambre.- dije por lo bajo.

-Dicho, nos vamos tenemos que vernos con mi agente, para terminar los arreglos, llevan todo el mes haciendo propaganda a mi nueva línea, el desfile será todo un éxito, Edward invito a los Hale, al parecer la Señora Hale y su hija son grandes fans de mi trabajo.- había dicho Alice atropellando cada palabra, volvería a ver a los gemelos, pensé en ese momento que Alice se llevaría bien con la niña fresa Hale.

-Yo no poder ir Isbielito, pero espero que me cuentes que tan buenas están las mujeres de España.- Emmett estaba a mi lado con uno de sus enormes brazos sobre mis hombros.

-No me llames así.- dije poniendo mala cara, Emmett últimamente me llamaba de diversas maneras "Barbie Ken" "Guaperas" "Emo" Bielsito", pero muy pocas veces me llamaba por mi nombre.

-Yo sé que te agradan los apodos que te pongo Súper Star.- Emmett entre carcajes sin más que decir desapareció de la cocina.

-¿No vas a comer Biel?- Irina pregunto a lo lejos.

-No tengo mucha hambre.- mi voz sonaba algo apagada.

-No seas así, hoy yo prepare el desayuno.- no era que me desagradara la comida de Irina, pero no quería dar pie para que pensara que podría tener alguno conmigo.

-Lo siento, dale mi parte a uno de los muchachos.- mi comentario causo unas risitas por parte de Edward.

-¿Qué tiene?- Irina estaba algo muy furiosa.

-Primita, confórmate con que tu comida no se va a desperdiciar recuerda que a Riley le gusta cuando tu cocina.- Edward dijo aun descompuesto de la risa.

-No me parece gracioso.- y sin más Irina desapareció hecha una furia.

Alice y yo nos dirigimos a la cuidad, la agencia donde trabajaba su agente quedaba un poco lejos de la hacienda, pero logramos llegar sin ningún contratiempo.

-Mi querida Victoria.- Alice se le lanzo encima a una exuberante pelirroja la cual asumí seria su agente.

-Pequeña Alice, estoy contenta que hayas encontrado inspiración tenías un par de año sin aparecer por aquí desde el lanzamiento de tu última línea.- dije dándole a Alice un beso en cada mejilla.- No me presentas.- dijo en tono ofendido haciendo señas a mi dirección.

-Pues sí, Victoria, él es Biel, trabaja para mi hermano, pero a veces hace de mi escolta.- dijo señalándome, Victoria tenía su mano tendía hacia mí, la estrechez de manera ruda y algo brusca.

-Un placer.- dije, ella me sujeto aún más fuerte la mano me atrajo hacia ella besándome en la comisura de los labios.

-El placer es mío guapo.- su voz sonó muy endulzada y seductora, me revolví por el anterior acto.

-Victoria, por favor, Biel no es de esos.- dijo en mi defensa.

-No me digas que es Gay.- enfatizo la última palabra.

-No, claro que no, pero al parecer le gusta ser sumamente discreto, y se al parecer se avergüenza de las demostraciones afectivas en público.- dijo en lo seguro ella pensaría seria en mi defensa, lo cual por los gesto de Victoria resulto ser todo lo contrario.-Bueno, bueno, a lo que vinimos.- dijo cambiando brutalmente de tema.

-Tranquila, todo está listo, solo quería que viniera a ver las fotos de las modelos que escogí para tu línea, lo demás esta todo cubierto.- dijo Victoria tomando el brazo de Alice arrastrándola adentro a una oficina la cual sería la suya.

Las seguí de cerca, atento a todo a mí alrededor. Victoria había sacado una carpeta donde había una serie de fotos de mujeres y hombres.

-Este no.- dijo Alice tangente.- Ni este.- descarto otra foto.- Ella no sé, no me convence.- dijo arrugando su pequeña nariz.- ¿Qué dices tú Biel?- se voltea para mostrarme la foto, era una mujer rubia, alta, de bello rostro, pero era lo único que llamaba la atención.

-No es que sea fea, pero solo me llama la atención su rostro.- dije sin filtro.

-Definitivamente no, todos tienen que tener tanto cara, como actitud y un bonito cuerpo para lucir aún mejor mi línea.- dijo Alice, se volteó a verme, me sentí amenazado por su expresión.- Biel remplazara a los chicos que saque, encárgate de Buscar un remplazo para esta chica.- sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se me acelerara.- Si es todo, entonces nos vemos en 2 semanas en Madrid.- y salió de allí dejándome a unos pasos detrás de ella, apreté aún más mis pasos llegando un poco antes que ella al auto gracias mis piernas largas, nos dirigimos a la hacienda, en silencio.

Los días habían pasado muy rápido, cada entrega había salido como se había planeado y me encontraba allí, una noche antes del viaje a España, Edward había aparecido cada tanto por mi habitación y se quedaba a dormir, cuando no lo hacía no lograba conciliar el sueño por lo cual me encontraba dando vueltas en el mismo lugar tratando de conciliar el sueño, cuando sentí como se hundía la cama del otro lado, donde Edward solía dormir algunas noches.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- pregunto en voz baja peligrosamente cerca de mi oreja.

-Un poco, aun no creo que Alice me haga desfilar, no estoy acostumbrada a nada de eso.- dije casi fuera de quicio.

-La verdad que esta vez se pasó mucho, no quiero que nadie te vea, con suerte nada más desfilara vestido de hombre, así no llamaras la atención de ningún hombre.- sus palabras no me regocijaban ni un poco. Pasó la noche conmigo, sin sexo o roces con doble intenciones, solo me consolaba y me daba apoyo moral.

No supe cuando me dormí abrazada a Edward, quien a despertar desapareció como era costumbre, arre mis maletas, revise mis cosas y me aliste, verifique nuevamente que todo estuviera en orden y salí de la habitación me dirigí a la entrada, ocupamos el volvo plateado de Edward para dirigirnos al aeropuerto, abordaríamos en uno de los aviones privados de Edward.

El viaje fue algo largo alrededor de 11 horas, en las cuales me había topado con Edward en el diminuto baño, donde me tomo sin importarle la presencia de Alice en el avión, cuando salí apenas pude mirar a Alice a la cara, por la vergüenza de mi acto secreto con Edward en el pequeño cubículo.

Pero allí estábamos llegando al aeropuerto internacional "Adolfo Suárez Madrid-Barajas", una camioneta nos encontró en la pista de aterrizaje, en la cual nos dirigimos al hotel, que para mí placer sería muy cerca de la calle Alcalá, solo unos pasos de la Plaza de la Independencia donde se encontraba La Puerta de Alcalá, era uno de los monumentos del mundo que deseaba conocer algún día, ubicado a unos 20 minutos de Barajas. El camino fue un tanto pesado por el viaje, pero está feliz, Edward iba sentado en mi flanco derecho y Alice en el izquierdo.

Al llegar al hotel, cada quien tenía su propia habitación, y claro esta no habíamos viajado solo Benjamín a quien había conocido desde el primer día, junto con Liam con quien apenas se habría topado un par de veces, y Peter, nos acompañaban para mayor seguridad de Edward, ya que muchos de los conocidos de Edward solo sabían de la existencia de su hermana, mas no la conocían en persona ya que por ser una persona publica Alice no se mezclaba con los negocio de su hermano, quedo más claro que Edward se dirigiría a Galicia en un par de días junto a los muchachos y Biel se quedaría con Alice, hasta después del desfile cuando Peter vendría por ella para llevarla a la hacienda y Biel se iría a Galicia para ayudar a Edward con sus planes con los Gallegos.

Al parecer los escolta que estaban allí con ellos, eran los de mayor confianza, a los cual Edward solía soltarle la cuerda más que a los demás, claro está que si alguno se equivocaba por más pequeño que fuera su error Edward lo castigaría severamente, así había hecho con Laurent y Riley después que incitaran que Biel se drogara.

Biel recostado en la cama de la habitación del hotel aun con la ropa puesta recordaba los sucesos del día después de "aquella primera vez".

Flash Back

-¿¡Creen que puede verme la cara de idiota!?-pregunto entre gritos Edward a un Laurent y un Riley sorprendidos.- ¿Creen que no me iba a enterar que toman provisiones de la mercancía sin avisar ni pagar por ella? O es que acaso me creen estúpido.- más que una pregunto era una afirmación.

-No señor.- dijeron a unísono con caras de cordero degollado.

Edward la había tenido la idea de hacer lo que Biel había propuesto cuando el problemita de Aro, quemar sus manos, él no era de fumar puros, pero en ese momento llevaba recién encendido uno, se acercó a Laurent tomando una de sus manos y frotando su puro en las manos de este, quien vocifero un grito por la sorpresa, a Riley lo había puesto a andar a gatas por el piso donde Edward había estrellado algunas botellas, por lo cual Riley a cada paso a gatas que daba se cortaba las rolladas, brazos y manos, pero Edward lo obligo a hacer un recorrido completo por el área de esa manera, por si fuera poco tomo la otra mano sana de Laurent y la pego contra unas brazas perfectamente preparadas previamente para el castigo.

-A ver si así les queda claro, siempre han sido buenos en su trabajo y conmigo han tenido su recompensa, pero que algo les quede claro, nadie roba a Edward Cullen y se sale con la suya ¿Entendido?- había vociferado totalmente colérico antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa.

A Biel le había puesto un poco los pelos de punta aquello, el mismo llegaba a tener muy poco escrúpulos, pero aquello le resulto cruel, sobre todo porque todos los trabajan para él incluso las personas de la gran casa fueron invitados a presencial aquel acto.

Fin Flash Back.

Suspiro, aquello le mostró el lado cruel y sin escrúpulo de Edward, pero no le infundio temor, sabía que por algo estaba donde estaba, decidió salir de su ensimismo y cambiarse mañana seria emocionante, junto con Alice habían que al llegar a España visitarían muchos lugares, sobre todo por Biel ya que Alice había estado un sinfín de veces en España, y aunque no lo conociera de hito a hito, conocía mucho más de lo que podía decir Biel, se durmiendo entusiasmado por conocer.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó y se dirigió a la habitación de Alice se dio cuenta que Edward y los otros había desaparecido, quizás ya se habían marchado a Galicia, eso lo dejo algo triste, ya que Edward no había ido a despedirse, dio unos toques en la puerta y casi enseguida vio a Alice lista para salir frente a él.

Alice le había tomado del brazo cual novios y lo arrastro hasta las afuera del hotel, habían cruzado la calle y allí estaba, La Puerta de Alcalá, sus arcos se alzaban enormemente frente a ellos, muy del XVI al estilo neoclásico, aquel monumento lo dejaba anonadado, era indescriptible la perfecta alquitarara que tenía, según escuchaba de un guía turístico aquella puerta daba acceso a los viajeros que entraban antiguamente desde Francia o Aragón, y había sido construida por mandato de Carlos III, obra perteneciente a un arquitecto italiana Francesco, Biel estaba muy atento a cada palabra del guía turístico quedando embelesado por el gran monumento.

-Biel.- Alice aun de su brazo había estado intentando captar su atención.- ¿Oye?- había casi gritando consiguiendo la atención de él.-Quiero tomarte algunas fotos.- dijo con una sonrisa de gato, unos pocos minutos después Biel se encontraba posando evitando los espacios donde se encontraban los turistas, Alice le tomo decenas de fotos, cerca del monumento, al rederos de las bellas flores que rodeaban el monumento, la pequeña duende se encontraba feliz, le había mostrado algunas de las fotos a su acompañante.

-El amor.- escucho decir a un señor mayor suspirando al fijar su vista a Alice y él.

-Venga, vamos a tomarnos una selfi.- dijo Alice jalándolo, provocando que quedaran peligrosamente cerca.

Alice no se había preocupado por hablar español, ya que lo hablaba perfecto, pero le preocupaba tanto Biel, que había intentado no comunicarse con Biel en español.

Durante todo el día se habían trasladado en el metro de Madrid, dejando aún más fascinado, Alice había planeado darle un pequeño tour, habían estado en el Parque "El Capricho", hicieron un Aeroturs en globo aerostático, también había conocido el Castillo de la Alameda, habían caminado por el centro de Madrid y por la Plaza de los Hermanos Falcó y Álvarez de Toledo, visitaron brevemente la Ermita de la Soledad, hasta terminaron en el Centro Comercial Plenilunio, donde Alice se entusiasmó por realizar algunas compras.

-Disculpad.- le había sorprendido el atrevimiento de la chica que le había llamado la atención a Biel, la chica era de piel algo morena, ojos café casi miel y cabello liso y las punta rulas, era un poco más pequeña que él, pero un poco más alta que Alice.- ¿Tio, nos podes sacar una foto contigo?- dijo en un típico acento español, en ese instante vio como una Alice furibunda se acercaba a Biel.

-¿Disculpa?- había dicho Alice por primera vez en español.

-Tranquila tia, solo queremos sacarnos una foto con tu chorbo.- dijo otra chica saliendo en defensa a su amiga.

-Tranquila Alice, es solo una foto.- las palabras en español de Biel dejaron atónita a Alice.

Después de un par de fotos, las chicas se despidieron de el con un beso en cada mejilla.

-Nos vemos majo.- su acento tan español le resultaba fascinante a Biel.

-Adiós.- dijo agitando su mano.- Alice cierra la boca, se te puede meter una mosca.- dijo aun en español al parecer le resultaba sorprendente a Alice que el supiera hablar español.

El resto del día había sido estupendo, estaba algo cansado y nervioso, ya que mañana seria el desfile, Alice le había dicho que todo saldría bien, que todo en él le salía natural, y de cierta manera le dio la razón, eran muy pocas las cosas que Biel no sabía hacer o no se atrevía hacer, como pilotear un avión, cocinar, caminar con tacones aguja, en cambio era todo deporte, sabia escalar, nadar, era casi un experto en lanchas, automóviles incluso en motocicletas y armas, también hablaba además de su idioma natal (ingles) español, italiano, portugués a medias algo de japonés y poco menos de ruso, nunca había tenido que practicar mucho el japonés y el ruso, en cambio sus padres habían querido que hablara perfectamente el español dado que Renée era mexicoamericana, según le había contado muchas veces su madres sus padres eran mexicanos pero ella nació por poco en territorio estadounidense y había querido que al menos su hija lograra hablar perfectamente español para honrar a sus raíces latinas.

Biel estaba cansado pero feliz recordando su largo recorrido, preparándose mentalmente se enfundo su pijama acostumbrada y se propuso dormir, recuerdos de las diversas noches con Edward habían sido parte de sus sueños, y donde se decía una y otra vez que se estaba dejando enamorar por quien tenía como objetivo destruir.

La mañana siguiente llego sin menor problema, Biel estaba ya con Alice dirigiéndose al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el desfile, al llegar Alice lo había arrastrado a muchos lugares que le resultaban llenos de extraños, según le había dicho Alice tenía prohibido allí estar como su escolta, ya había seguridad por lo cual se había dejado sus acostumbradas armas en la habitación del hotel, pero de igual manera llevaba un par de cuchillos, por precaución.

Después de unas interminables horas Alice había desaparecido para arreglarse, a Biel le habían cedido un lugar para que se cambiara, aquello le resultaba algo incómodo, pero le daba gracias a dios que tenía una pequeña habitación para él solo, cuando se hubo cambiado y salió, le echaron algunos polvos en la cara para que no brillara con las luces y claro esta enmarcar algunos rasgos haciéndolos más duros y masculinos.

Allí estaba caminando por una pasarela como normalmente lo hacía, cuando llego a la punta fue deslumbrado por el flash de las cámaras, pero a pesar de eso sus audaces ojos visualizaron a los gemelos Hale cerca de la pasarela, Biel había regresado y tenía que cambiarse rápidamente, cuando llego nuevamente su turno volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido, estuvo pendiente de cada persona en el lugar, pero más nadie que los gemelos Hale le habían llamado la atención, al final del desfile simplemente Alice salió, dio las gracias e invito a todos a una pequeña celebración allí mismo por su nueva línea, que saldrá en algunas semana a la venta, no sin antes decir que en algunas horas haría una especie de sorteo, con los números de las entradas, quien ella misma elegiría al azar.

La multitud salió despedido a la sala de junto donde se ofrecía una modesta recepción, Alice estaba fabulosa enfúndala en un fabuloso vestido lila hasta las rodillas, Biel vestía como común lo hacía sin ser muy especial, Biel no se encontraba muy animado, realmente no amaba esta clase de eventos, pero se alegraba de los contenta que se encontraba Alice.

Cuando fue la hora del sorteo Biel se impresiono al ver cómo Rosalie Hale junto a Jasper se acercaba a reclamar el premio, era un abrigo negro que no logro detallar.

-¿Biel?- dijo extrañada Rosalie, el resulto aún más extrañado ya que la última vez que estuvieron juntos ella apenas llego a pronuncio palabra.- Te dije que era el Jass.- dijo esto dirigiéndose a su hermano quien no le hizo el menor caso, sus ojos estaban posado totalmente en Alice.


	9. 8 A Primera Vista

_**H****ola de nuevo, veo que hay nuevas lectoras por acá, muchísimas gracias sobre todo a Andre22-twi y a angi marie cullen por su Reviews, angi marie cullen realmente me inspire un poco en Ruby Rose y en Paola Núñez en la Reina del Sur 2 y también en mucho en Tachibana Hotaru de "aoharu x kikanjuu" (es un anime)**_

**_Gracias a todas las lectoras sobre todas las silenciosas MUACK XOXO (Besos y Abrazos)._**

**_Espero que os guste este capítulo._**

**_Ya pronto se acerca el final, aunque quiero darles un poco mas._**

**_KeyAl_**

Capítulo 8. A Primera Vista

POV Jasper Hale

Después de la insistencia de mi hermanita Rosalie la acompañe al gran desfile en Madrid de la famosa Marie Alice Masen, quien según Rosalie era una de las famosas y creativas diseñadoras, que a muy a su pesar había estado algún tiempo fuera del mundo del diseño, y allí estaba en aquel desfile donde casualmente nos topamos con un hombre muy similar a Biel Swan, aquel que nos había llevado a la casa de seguridad a petición de nuestro padre Rosalie había insistido que era el mismo, pero yo lo creía más reservado como para modelar en esa gran pasarela.

Después de que Marie Alice hubo dado un pequeño discurso al cual no preste la mínima atención dijo que estaría regalando una prenda de su nueva colección a quien resultara escogido en el sorteo o así me pareció, resulta que una de las entradas que teníamos mi hermana y yo fue la escogida, yo decidí que el regalo se lo llevaría Rose, ya que no me importaba en lo más mínimo la moda, solía ir vestido normalmente con unos jean oscuros y camisas de vestir sencillas, Rose insistía con querer que la acompañara a buscar su regalo.

-No seas malo, me da algo de vergüenza además Biel está junto a ella, quizás se conozcan.- dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-No creo que sea Biel, el me parece muy serio como para modelar la ropa de esa diseñadora que idolatras.- dije algo mordaz, aun así me puse de pie y escolte a mi hermanita.

-¿Biel?- Escuche decir a Rose al que para mi sorpresa si era Biel.- Te dije que era el Jass.- escuche a lo lejos, mi vista y toda mi atención estaba dirigida a la pequeña joven de cabellos corto junto a Biel, en lo más profundo de mi ser algo hizo clip, como si encajara algo en su lugar, también sentí una puntita de celos llegándome a imaginar la relación de aquella quien asumí era Marie Alice tuviera una relación con Biel, me sentí lleno de cólera y me voltee bruscamente a ver a aquel sujeto que Marie Alice sostenía fuertemente.

-Pensé que la Señorita Jessica era su novia, esto es un descaro, como va a faltarle los respeto así a esta preciosa dama, usted ya tiene una relación como para que ande de picaflor.- sentí mi boca llena de veneno mis palabras salieron bruscas y severas.

-Biel es solo mi escolta.- aquella pequeña y dulce voz salió de los labios de la mujer de mi adoración.- No sabía que conocieras a jóvenes tan apuestos.- esto lo dijo dirigiéndose a la persona a su lado, haciendo referencia a mí.

-Siento mucho mi falta de respeto.- el interpelado hizo una pausa.- Alice, ellos son los Gemelos Hale, creo que tu hermano te comento que hice trabajos para su padre, ella es Rosalie.- dijo estirando la mano hacia mi hermana señalándola.- Y él es Jasper.- dijo haciendo el mismo gesto hacia mí.

-Es un placer conocerte en persona, he admirado tu trabajo desde el inicio de tu carrera, estoy ansiosa por saber si volverás a incursionar en el mundo de fotografía.- mi hermana casi grito efusivamente, estrechándole la mano a Marie Alice.

-El placer es más grande a mi.- dijo ella en respuesta dándole un beso en cada mejilla a Rose.

-Como me alegra a ver venido, Rose no me había obligado a hacer algo que me hiciera tan feliz.- dije en voz alta.- Te debo una grande hermanita.- al dirigirme a ella solo sonrió.- De verdad que es un gran placer conocer al amor de mi vida.- dije tomando la mano que Marie Alice me ofrecía para besarla, después la atraje hacia a mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío y roce sus labios al precio suave y temerosamente, cuando me hubo respondido el beso se convirtió en uno más salvaje, la haría mi esposa como furia.

POV Biel

Todo había sucedido tan rápidamente Jasper se encontraba besando apasionadamente a Alice, Rose y yo nos encontrábamos consternadas, sentí como la sangre viajaba hasta mis mejilla y quemaban, Rosalie tenía in semblante similar al mío, cuando Jasper y Alice habían culminado el beso para tomar aire quise discutir.

-Igualmente digo querido Jasper, pero se un poco más prudente no querrás matar al pobre Biel ni a la pobrecita Rose.- dijo entre risas con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.-Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos, aunque sé que en menos de un años nos casaremos.- dijo decidida, aquel comentario me lleno de alegría e incertidumbre, seguramente Alice se iría de la hacienda Cullen para vivir su vida normalmente con Jasper en caso que de verdad se casaran, cosa que no veía poco probablemente ya que ella era de decisiones firmas, y nunca decía algo de lo cual no se sentía segura de hacer o que creyera que no tuviera probabilidad de pasar.

Después de unas cuantas horas más y disfrutes mientras Rosalie y Jasper se trasladaron a nuestra mesa, Jasper y Alice parecían novios melosos, hablaban en susurros y se decían secretos en la patita del oído, Rosalie se encontraba suspirando a mi lado.

-El amor a primera vista.- dijo varias veces entre suspiros largos.

Cuando toda la recepción habría acabado y todos los invitados se retiraron solo quedaba Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y yo, Jasper había insistido en que Alice se fuera con ellos en su avión privado a USA, pero Alice rechazo el ofrecimiento.

-Tengo que esperar que llegue el relevo de Biel, además yo no voy a New York, estoy instalada ahora mismo en Texas.- dijo en modo de disculpa.

-Es una lastimas, la verdad es que me gustaría pasar más tiempo conociendo más de ti- dijo un triste Jasper.

-No te preocupes, mi hermano tiene una casa en New York, quizás se la pida un tiempo.- Alice estaba sonriente con cada palabra.- Sera algo distinto, pero creo que valdrá la pena.- después de besarse con Jasper por nos minutos que me parecieron interminables, los gemelos se despidieron dejándonos solos.- ¡Biel, dios, apenas lo conozco y siento que lo amo, siento que ese hombre será mi complemento! Y no lo dijo jugando, solo no quiero que le comentes esto aún a mi hermano.- comenzó gritando hasta hacer su última petición casi en susurro.

-Esa bien, te creo, ¿sabes porque?- ella negó a mi pregunta.- porque desde que se vieron sus ojos se iluminaron y tú te vez aún más feliz que al inicio del desfile, es más podría jurar que lo que sentiste al conocerme fue solo emoción, realmente desde que te conocí nunca logre verte llena de tanta felicidad.- después de aquello Alice se había guindado a mi cuello.

-Por eso y porque de verdad te he tomado aprecio, no le diré a nadie.- su comentario me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué no dirás?- pregunte temeroso y lleno de duda.

-Pues que más, que te gusta Edward.- sus palabras fueron como un balde de hielo.- Se te nota, tienes que disimularlo un poco, ¿no creerás que no me daría cuenta?-no dejo que respondiera.- Aunque para tu suerte Edward al parecer tampoco te es indiferente, no pensaba que le gustaran los hombres, pero.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Los gustos se rompe en géneros.- sus palabras me alarmaron pero también me tranquilizaron, Alice sospechaba que mantenía una relación con su hermano pero lo que no sabía era que yo realmente era una mujer y eso de cierta manera me reconforto.

Al día siguiente Peter estaba allí para escoltar a Alice directo a Texas, donde según me había dicho la pequeña duende esperaría a Edward antes de irse a N.Y. lo que me reconforto, yo me dirigía a Galicia totalmente emocionado y expectante de lo que me esperaba al aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Seve Ballesteros-Santander ubicado en Galicia, mas específicamente en Aena situado a cinco kilómetros de Santander (Cantabria), en el municipio de Camargo.

Allí me esperaba Edward junto con el joven Liam, pálido de cabello oscuro y ojos azules casi grises que podían permitirte ver el interior de aquel joven hombre, me estaban esperando junto a una camioneta Urovesa verde militar, en la cual nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, casi no contemple el camino, ya que me parecía ridículo, era la primera vez que había estado allí, y aunque conocía la mayorías de caminos en NY y Texas, era totalmente nulo con direcciones en lugares desconocidos, aun mas si no tenía un mapa que me ayudara a ubicarme.

Por lo visto estaríamos allí un par de días para hacer negocios, a Edward se le veía feliz de sobremanera por mi llegada, se encontraba entusiasmado en que conociera a los "Gallegos", según había leído alguna vez en algún libro sobre España Galicia era casi autónoma del país, tanto que hasta tenían otro idioma el gallego el cual era muy similar al portugués, estaba expectante al idioma ya que manejaba a medias el portugués.

Llegamos a lo que me pareció una casa aún más grande que la de Edward en Texas, la "hacienda" era poco más la mitad de aquella gran casona.

-Ostia tio, pensé que os tardaría toa la vida.-por la puerta vi aparecer a un hombre de mi misma estatura, cabello corto y ojos oscuro, mentón afilado donde se notaba una barba incipiente.

-Nos tomamos el tiempo necesario.- dijo Edward como si cantara en español.

-Chorbo ¿este es el chaval del cual no parabas de hablar?- pregunto con cara interrogante aquel desconocido.

-Paul, este es Biel Swan.- Edward hizo ameno para que ambos nos estrecháramos las manos.

-Un gusto, Biel Swan.- dije estirando mi mano.

-Ok tio, este es un chaval.- dijo Paul mirando a Edward quien abrió los ojos como platos me guarde mi mano en el bolsillo viendo a aquel hombre con mala cara.- Ya, soy Paul Meraz,, espero que seas todo lo que Ed dice.- sus palabras tenían un toque de severidad.

Aquel hombre no era de mi total agrado, pero no podía hacer más.

-Soy todo lo que dice y más.- dije desafiante.

-Sí que eres un gilipollas.- dije Paul con una gran sonrisa.- Me a gustao este chaval.- lo seguimos al interior de la gran casa.- Ya que ha llegado el chaval, hablemos de negocios- nos llevó a una habitación donde se encontraba una mesa, a un lado de mi estaba Edward y frente a mi Paul, solo estábamos los 3 en aquel lugar, cada uno tomo asiento, uno separado del otro.

-Por lo que vine Paul, fue que quiero es formar una alianza, tu, Biel y yo.- la voz de Edward logro que me tensara un poco, pero con su mirada logre relajarme un poco.-Biel se encargara de los traslados, tengo un buen proveedor que también quiero que sea parte de nuestra alianza, pero eso ya lo veremos luego.-dijo sin atavismo de duda.-Antes que nada, estaremos como dicen ustedes los españoles mucha pasta.- dicha la última palabra sonrío.

-Quien me da garantía de la eficiencia del chaval.- Paul y su acento español pronunciando las "S" y "C" como si fueran "Z", me caía gordo el tipo, pero me encantaba su acento.

-Yo te doy palabra de ello, igualmente, en los primeros trabajos, cualquier perdida o incautación va por mi parte.- las palabras de Edward parecían convencer al gallego.-Para tu mayor agrado, si no te gusta nuestra sociedad siempre te puedes salir.- Paul cambio de cara.

-Nosotros los gallegos no le tenemos miedo a nada.- Paul se levantó del asiento golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.- Estoy dentro, solo espero que este chaval no me haga perder la pasta que os estoy confiando.

Edward se levantó de su asiento se acercó a Paul para estrecharle la mano, yo hice lo mismo, le tendí la mano y Paul esta vez la acepto sin demora, apretó fuerte queriendo medir fuerzas, más aun se sorprendió cuando de la misma manera yo le tense la suya; no me enteraba de nada, estaba perdido, pero le seguiría la corriente a Edward, nos tomamos un par de copas de vino y a pesar de las insistencia de Paul porque nos quedáramos allí hasta nuestro viaje Edward se negó.

-Muchachos, les doy noche libre, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con Biel antes de regresar.- la orden de Edward entusiasmo a los muchachos que después de dudarlo un poco decidieron ir a pasarla bien.

Allí estaba yo, entrando en esa gran Suite de hotel, donde note que había una sola cama matrimonial, sentí como me hormigueo el cuerpo por la incertidumbre, sentí a Edward cerca de mi hasta que choco con mi espalda frotándose contra mí.

-Te necesito.- me dijo al oído, yo solo pude suspirar, si aliento en mi cuello me hacia temblar las piernas.- De cogeré, una sola vez, porque tenemos otras cosas que hacer, pero después que volvamos a esta habitación te cogeré hasta el cansancio, hasta que no puedas caminar.- cada palabra de él desbordaba excitación, no me había tocado pero ya me sentía mojada, y preparada para recibirlo dentro de mí.

Edward casi arranco la ropa, desgarro un poco la camisa, no estaba siendo nada delicado como lo había sido antes, era salvaje y severo, pero me gustaba aún más, cuando me tuvo desnuda me lanzo a la cama, y en menos de 1 segundo se encontraba encima de mi igualmente desnudo, ataco mi boca y sin avisar se clavó en mí, sentí como salía y entraba profundamente, de repente salió de mí, dejando una sensación de vacío, me tomo por la cintura y me puso a gatas, se posesiono detrás de mí, y se enterró nuevamente el mí, estiro uno de sus brazos y tomo mis cabello corto, haciendo que echara la cabeza para atrás, apretaba mi cabello con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba mi cintura y se enterraba en mi hasta las entrañas, era doloroso, pero a la vez muy placentero, soltó mis cabello para dirigir esa mano a mi botón de placer, froto mi clítoris haciendo que el éxtasis llegara sin demora, extendiéndolo con cada estocada, las paredes de mi centro se contrajeron robándole pequeños gritos y gruñidos de placer a Edward y llevándolo así también al máximo éxtasis.

Después de aquella pequeña sesión de placer, Edward se levantó, rebusco en una de sus maletas y saco lo que me pareció era un vestido, zapatos de tacón bajos, un labial, lápiz de ojo y rubor, al final saco una bella extensión de cabello liso con las puntas rizadas negra, igual que mi cabello, aquello me sorprendió de gran manera.

-Solo quiero ver por una vez lo hermosa que te vez vestida de mujer.- dijo con los ojos brillosos.- Amor a primera vista.- ya me había puesto aquel vestido negro, sin mangas, muy sencillo adelante, y con un escote en la espalda que iba desde la parte de atrás de mi cuello hasta mi espalda baja por lo cual no llevaba brasier, me había pintado los labios con un labial para mi sorpresa negro bríllate, también había delineado mis ojos haciéndolos resaltar, no vi conveniente ponerme rubor, ya que mis mejillas aún estaban sonrosadas por las miradas de pasión de Edward, los tacones eran muy sencillos unos botines con una pequeña abertura en al punto por donde se visualizaban un poco mis dedos más grandes, solo estaba unos 5cm más arriba de lo normal, pero me sentía bien así, con un poco de ayuda Edward coloque la peluca, y cuando estuve lista tome a Edward del brazo quien ya estaba vestido con un traje negro algo sencillo, muy parecido a los míos.

-¿Dónde iremos?- mi pregunta no encontró respuesta hasta que estuvimos frente a un restaurant.

-Hoy quiero solo ser Edward y tener una cita con Mia Bella.- su español me volvía loca.- He visto que te gusta el acento español.- aquello no venía al caso.- He visto que no te agrado mucho Paul, pero cada vez te hablaba le mirabas los labios.- se notaba algo celoso.

-La verdad es que me encanta el acento español, nunca he oído el idioma gallego, o catalán por ejemplo, pero su acento español es flipante, como dicen ellos.- sus celos me causaban algo de gracia.

-Pues yo se imitar muchos acentos.- dijo el imitando el acento español, sin pensarlo me mordí el labio inferior.- Ostia, cuando lleguemos a la habitación te follare hasta los cojones.- aquel acento español en Edward me excitaba de sobremanera.

Cenamos muy cómodamente, entre risas, chistes y cuentos de nuestra infancia, aunque yo nunca había platicado sobre la DEA ni nada, pero nos estábamos conociendo, parecía una cita que dos personas normales.

-Cuéntame una cosa.- dije desviándome de la noche amena que teníamos.- ¿De qué va eso, de que soy tu socio?- de verdad aquello me había estado matando la cabeza.

-Pues eso mismo, quiero que a partir ahora te hagas cargo del traslado de toda mi merca, tendrás acceso a todas mi rutas, y claro también tendrás que idearte rutas nuevas, porque lo que se viene es algo grande.- dijo entre riéndose esta vez sin aquel acento español.-Salud.- alzo su copa, chocamos las copas, cuando terminamos de cenar, Edward me sorprendió al llevarme a una discoteca latina, donde solo se escuchaba salsa, merengue, todos los estilos de músicas en el lugar desbordaba sazón caribeño, conocía mucho el género ya que Nahuel era suramericano, no recuerdo específicamente de donde y una vez me había llevado a una discoteca con la misma temática, y me enseño a bailar un poco.

-No sabía que te gustara la música latina.- dije con picardía.

-Aún hay cosas que no conoces de mi.- con estas palabras Edward me arrastro adentro.

Tomamos una mesa libre, pero cuando comenzó a zona una salsa "La Puerta de Alcalá" Edward me invito a bailar, este tipo de música se baila de dos maneras, una muy movida y otra más floja, pero ambas llenas de sensualidad, Edward me apretó a él, colocando una de sus manos en mi cintura y con la otra sostenía una de mis manos, coloque mi mano libre poco más debajo de su hombro, nuestras manos unidas las llevo detrás de mi cabeza, sus movimientos eras sensuales rozando una y otra vez conmigo a cada paso suave y experto, me susurro la letra de la canción al oído, la canción resonaba por todos lados, el lugar estaba atestado de personas bailando, sonaron una canción tras otras todas salsas, Edward decidió bailar un poco más movido algunas canciones, hasta que le tuve que susurrar al oídio que estaba algo cansada, nos sentamos y tomamos algo de ginebra, y estuvimos riéndonos, después de algunos minutos una bella morena se nos acercó y le pidió a Edward bailar, aquello me había logrado que mi cara se pusiera poner roja de los celos.

-Gracias, mi novia y yo la estamos pasando bien.- dijo cortés casi gritando para hacerse escuchar entre el bullicio.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes, galán.- dijo aquella morena saliendo de nuestra vista.

-Venga, vamos a bailar esta.- en el fondo sonaba un merengue muy movido, Edward me guió a hacer algunas piruetas, y haciendo que diera un par de vueltas sobre mi propio eje, también bailamos bachata, tan pegados que sentí el miembro de Edward bien marcado, después de muchas horas bailando a mitad de la noche, y bien borrachos nos fuimos directo al hotel

-No te lo he dicho, pero desde la primera vez que te vi me traías de un ala, para ese momento pensé que eras un hombre, y no creas que la pase bonito, para nada mas bien la pase fatal, hasta que supe que realmente eras una mujer, fue amor a primera vista con Biel, y no deja de ser amor a primera vista con Bella, dios, quien imaginaria que me enamoraría de dos personas al mismo tiempo.- sus palabras hicieron que algo dentro de mi encajara, me lleno de besos y me hizo el amor toda la noche hasta que el sueño pudo más y nos llevó a la inconsciencia, Edward había sido rudo, al nivel que me había dejado chupetones en todos lados, y sus manos marcadas en mis muslos, él también se había llevado un par de chupetones sobre todo en el pecho y el cuello, me excitaba el ver aquellas marcas mucho más de lo que me excito hacérselas.

Estaba feliz, y una cosa me había quedado clara, estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre, y no podía, ya no podía traicionarle, había logrado tenerme en sus manos, hacerme suya en todo sentido, ahora era parte de la gran organización de Edward Cullen, había traicionado a la DEA, pero no podía hacer más que pensar en que no podría vivir en un mundo sin aquel cobrizo que amaba más que a mi vida.

Solo esperaba que sus negocios no me lo arrebataran de las manos, haría lo que fuera necesario para que nada le pasara a Edward. Edward me dijo que una de las cosas por las cuales no quería que nadie supiera que era realmente una mujer era debido a que si este negocio era peligroso, lo era aún más para una mujer, y él no quería que nada me pasara según sus palabras yo era su vida, que no iba a negar lo nuestro, pero que preferiría ser discreto con el tema, aunque yo ya le había comentado lo que me había dicho Alice sobre nosotros, él no le tomo importancia, igual Alice era su hermana, y era casi igual que intuitiva que él.


End file.
